Resurrection for an Assassini 1
by Love Hate and Marshmallows
Summary: Fallon is afraid of dying, then she ends up dying in a school e wakes up to be a Card Assassini the protectors of the Angel queen and king and go into stories to protect potential threats and she is a chosen one. The first story she enters is KHR where everything is crazy. Watch what KHR is like now with a Moon Guardian and Flame. (no pairings, cussing) CardSkullReaper
1. Prologue

_Have you ever thought about what happens to you when you die? What it feels like? Where your soul goes? I have, but this isn't what I expected._

I woke up, sweat drenching my body. I covered my mouth before I could scream. I panted; sweat dripping from my hair and off my chin. I put a pale palm on my forehead, my fingers clutching my silver hair, _'Again, again, and again.' _I mumbled, "It's always that dream." I had dreamed about dying again.

I looked at the digital clock, the glowing numbers showing 5:38. I sighed, "I woke up too early again." I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. I opened the door, yawning. I opened my right eye, piercing blood eye staring back at me. I took a hot shower and dressed in a gray t-shirt, a black hoodie, black jeans, and black sneakers. I grabbed my bag and walked out the door. It was cold considering the sun came up a while ago but I didn't really care, after all the cold never bothered me anyways.

I just walked around, thinking about the dream, closing my eyes immediately remembering the part about the dream that made it a nightmare. I ended up in a bakery that was just opening and got a ramune and melon bread. I paid and walked out, seeing a bunch of people with bags heading to the school up the hill. I took out my phone and checked the time, 7:45. I sighed, realizing I wasted a lot of my time and followed the crowd to school.

I entered the school, throwing the melon bread wrapper into the garbage and the ramune in the recycling bin. I yawned, heading where the crowd was heading, the gym. We have morning assemblies every Monday which sucked because no one listened to important things and people would sleep in the bleachers. The assembly was extremely boring, the principal just talked about new things in the school and financial problems the school had. "Mattaku Urusaiyo." A girl looked at me strangely, after all this is an American school.

Suddenly a gunshot echoed around the gym. I froze, seeing the blood falling from the dead principal's forehead as he fell down dead. It was all quiet until someone let out a high pitched scream, which I winced at, and everyone yelled too and ran out the door. I followed, just helping anyone who needed help. As I was helping someone up I was pushed against the wall and my eyes grew wide as the person I tried to help was shot dead. His blood splattered against my face. I turned and saw the bitch of the school with a revolver in her hand. I stared into her eyes, ignoring the crazed look on her face.

She snickered loudly, "You! YOU!" She put the gun to my left eye, "I've always hated you! You think you're so cool with your weird eyes and the cold look on your face! Well let me tell you something! I'm gonna paint you the same color as your eyes!" She moved the revolver so it was touching my left eye, "There's no way I can miss now!"

I smirked, "Zannen," she looked at me in confusion, "But there's one factor you've forgot," I pushed her back, "Our strength difference." I pushed her back hard enough for her to fall back and be dazed for a second. I took that chance to hide behind a wall.

'_This is bad, she has a gun and I don't.'_

"You little bitch!"

'_Yeah I'm in deep shit right now.'_

I ran into the girl's locker room as she looked the other way and ran out the back. I could hear gunshots behind me. Suddenly I was grabbed and saw three of her cronies. They pushed me down in the field and I could hear yells of horror coming from the crowd watching.

She laughed, "All of you! Watch this! I'll show you that this piece of shit isn't anything compared to me! I'm the queen of this school! Now all of you bow down to me!" No one did and they all hesitated. She held up the revolver and shot at the gate, "I SAID BOW DOWN!"

I winced at her high pitched voice, working on trying to get the pocket knife in my pocket. I reached it with my fingers and threw it up, the knife unlatching. It hit one of the crony's hand and she let go. I smirked and pushed the others off, grabbing the knife as I passed by.

I knew this feeling, I've experienced it often, the feeling that I'm gonna die. Death is going to happen, no matter what happens you will always die. It is unavoidable. Try to run and it catches right up to you.

That is why I'm going to drag her down with me. I ran at her and someone let out a scream. She turned slowly and I stabbed the knife into her neck. She yelled out in pain, her voice gurgling. I smirked, I got a fatal hit. She would die in a few seconds. I kicked her down and she grabbed my foot with her. I fell too and she shot my arms with her gun. I yelled in pain and tried to kick her away from me. Instead she shot my legs too. "ARGH!" I couldn't move.

She crawled up to me, breathing heavily. She pointed the gun to my left eye, "Bye-bye you little piece of shit."

I yelled out, "Fuck you!" I heard three gunshots and immense pain running through my gut, my chest, and my head. I heard a loud scream and then it all disappeared. All I could see was black. That was it. I panicked, feeling the anxiety of dying. I blacked out.

I opened my eyes again and saw that I was in a bed and I couldn't see a thing through my left eye. I heard a sigh coming the couch nearby. On the couch was a blonde haired blue eyed man who looked like he was in his early twenties and he had brilliant white wings with a hint of gold on his back. "Just my luck the world chose a brutally murdered chosen one." He let out a smile, "Hello Fallon, I'm Diamond."

I stared at him blankly, "Angel."

He laughed, "You could call me that but I'm not a normal angel. I'm a head angel along with my brothers that protect the angel King and Queen."

"So if you're an angel, I'm dead."

He nodded, "Exactly, and wonderful last words, 'fuck you.' I loved you kid the moment you said that."

I stared at him blankly again, "Okay now that that's over with, let's get down to business." I blinked as he continued, "Yes, you are dead but you're special."

"Special?"

"You can travel into different worlds and do whatever you want to. However there are some conditions. 1. You cannot kill someone that will not die in the end. 2. You cannot change the main character. 3. You cannot tell anyone the future without permission from the queen or king. 4. You cannot tell anyone about being an angel without permission from the queen or king. 5. You cannot go back to your world."

I scoffed at that rule but he didn't questions, "I mentioned that my brothers and I are head angels, right?" I nodded, "We also called the Card Assassini, and we are made of the five chosen ones, chosen by the world. There is the youngest brother Joker, the second youngest Heart, me the third youngest, and the oldest Clover."

"You said five, you stated four."

He smiled, "Oh good you were paying attention, the last one is you, the Spade."

"Oh hell no."

Some guy burst into the room, "HELL YEAH!" I stared at the 19 year old man who was wearing a dark blue hoodie and jeans. He also had on blue sneakers and light mint blue hair moved in front of his face. "Sup Imouto-chan?" He had sparkling aqua blue eyes that seemed to laugh just smiling at me.

Diamond sighed, "I thought I told you that I needed to talk to her first, Joker."

He pouted like a seven year old not getting candy when he asked for it, "Demo Dia-nii I wanted to see her before Lovey-nii, and you know how possessive he gets over his things."

"OMAE!" A mad red haired man who looked about 21 wearing a black suit and a red dress shirt completed with a black tie burst through the door, "I told you not to call me that!"

"Maa, maa Hea-nii it was just a joke!"

"Well I've had enough of your jokes, Joker! We live serious lives as Card Assassini!"

"Futari domo, yamete. You're scaring Fallon-san."

I looked to the door to see a man who looked like he was in his mid twenties with dark green hair and stern pale green eyes and replied, "Not really, just amused."

He raised an eyebrow and Diamond pat me on the back, "She's a tough one nii-san." He looked at me, "Fallon-chan, the blue haired one is Joker, the red haired man is Heart, and the green haired one is Clover. Minna, this is Fallon, the Spade."

I turned to him, "Wait! I never agreed to any of this!"

Clover put a hand on my shoulder, "None of us did, this is our fate."

Jack stopped smiling, Heart's frown deepened, and I could feel the tension coming from Diamond, "What, our fate?"

Diamond stepped in, "I didn't get to tell you this but as the chosen ones we get a chance to live again."

I raised an eyebrow, "What's so bad about that?"

Heart said bitterly, "We can't die."

I froze.

Joker said, "Well that isn't necessarily true. We start at the age that the main character is in a story or world and then you are given a number higher that that age. You can live for as long as the number says you can but on that die of time you turn that age, you die."

I didn't say anything, "But a month after that we get resurrected to enter another world of our choosing."

I said, "So technically we only die for a month after each story and that's it?"

"Diamond nodded sadly, "We're sorry for getting you into this mess Fallon."

I sighed, "Its fine… I guess."

Heart left the room, loosening his tie, mumbling something about changing. Joker left too after saying something about some food. Diamond left with a small smile on his face. I was left alone with Clover.

Strangely enough, I trusted these people. They had a comforting aura around them, even in Heart's delinquent demeanor.

Clover sat on the edge of the bed I was in, "I heard about how you died. A cruel death really but courageous as well, you took her down with you."

I just nodded. He laughed, "You are very tough aren't you? Well if you're so tough I guess you can handle your medical health."

I raised an eyebrow, "To become a Card Assassini you have to give something up or be given something bad. I have Gemini Syndrome, which means that I have multiple personalities without meaning to. Joker has ADHD and Dyslexia, a shame for someone as cheerful as him. Heart has guillain-barré syndrome, well conditional guillain-barré syndrome. If he drinks the blood of another Card Assassini then he does not feel the effects of the guillain-barré syndrome."

I narrowed my eyes, guillain-barré syndrome. It's a syndrome where your brain attacks your nervous system and you use the ability to move your limbs. You won't be able to move anymore.

"Diamond is simply going blind."

"And what about me?"

"Insomnia and just like Heart if you drink any of our blood then you can sleep whenever you want to."

"Oh great, the thing I love the most is something I can't have."

He laughed and said, "And for your left eye we couldn't do anything normal for it."

"Normal?"

"Yes normally we would give you another eye after it was destroyed in your life but because you died by it we couldn't do anything about it."

He handed me a hand mirror conveniently placed on the bed side table and gently pulled loose the eye patch. I widened my eyes, seeing a rainbow colored eye staring back at me, "The last dragon's eye, a beauty. She deemed you worthy as you are the last chosen one in the Card Assassini after learning you lost your left eye at death."

I nodded and put the mirror down, lifting my arms up to tie my eye patch over my eye. I fell asleep, I didn't know when but I did. It was strange; Clover said I can't sleep without blood…

_**This is a dream… right?**_

_**I hope it is.**_

_**I don't want to die.**_

Later

I opened my eyes, seeing clover placing a cup of water and a pill on the bedside table, "Ah, you're awake. How are you?"

_**This isn't a dream.**_

I small cry left my mouth and I wanted to cry, but no tears fell out of my eyes. I could feel warm arms wrap around my body, "Its okay Fallon."

I guess you could say I cried. But I didn't. I just took deep breathes.

I fell asleep again but I was content. I guess death takes a toll on your body.

I opened my eyes again and saw Diamond sitting by my bed. He smiled, "Ah Fallon, how are you?"

"I'm fine."

He nodded, "I see, though I have to applaud you, you woke up earlier than the other two."

"Woke up?"

"They slept for 2 days each; you've slept for 1 day and 3 hours. I myself slept for a day and a half."

I yawned, "Yeah well."

The door opened again and Joker appeared through the door carrying a tray of food, "LUNCH TIME!"

He set the tray on my lap, smiling wildly, "Here ya go Fallon!"

I noticed that he didn't call me Spade like he's supposed to so I asked, "Do you guys have real names?"

Diamond blinked and smiled, "Ah, we do. I'm Tyde."

Joker smiled, "I'm Carsyn!"

Diamond continued, "And Heart is Roxten and Clover is Castor."

I nodded, "I see."

I finished my food and got cleaned up. I felt disgusting after not showering for a day. I showered and changed into a black t-shirt and black jeans. I pulled on dark gray sneakers and pulled on black fingerless gloves on my pale hands.

I got out, ruffling my short silver hair like a guys' with bangs covering my left eye. I adjusted my hair like that so I didn't have to wear an eye patch most of the time. My blood red eye looked at Heart Roxten looking at me expectantly, "Hurry up, we're going to go train."

"Train?"

We did train, oh yes we did. We worked on weapons, fighting, and knowledge so I could succeed in any story I enter.

I started that training two years ago and I am prepared for anything as the silent and emotionless Spade of the Card Assassini.

The others have gotten much closer to me as well. They are like my older brothers, cross that out, they are my older brothers. Roxten the possessive and protective one, Carsyn the silly one, Tyde the kind and affectionate one, and Castor the mothering one.

I have a weird second life.

But it is finally time. Time for what? Time for me to choose my first story. I looked at the giant book, my right eye twitching, "This is the story book?"

Joker smiled and nodded, "YUP! Volume one out of ten!"

I sighed, "So I can choose any story?"

Heart shook his head, "Idiot, you have to choose a story you know."

I mentally flipped him off, "No shit Sherlock," I set the book on the table and said, "Well I've thought about it and I've made a decision; Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

Clover nodded, "An otaku right?"

I nodded, "So can I go?"

Diamond handed me a pill, "Just swallow this and close your eyes, the one thought of Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

I nodded, laying myself down in my bed and swallowed the pill and I was knocked out.

When I woke up I saw myself surrounded by 8 flames, orange, red, blue, purple, indigo, yellow, green, and dark gray. They disappeared and I could see 8 pacifiers of the same colors and then they disappeared. What replaced them were 8 flames of the same color with wings. And then they disappeared. And what replaced them were the same exact flames but they seemed darker. Then they disappeared.

I heard a familiar voice say, "Welcome Spade Fallon, the Moon Guardian; to Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

I closed my eyes and opened them again to see myself in a limousine and a smiling old man looking at me, "Welcome Assassini Spade, I suppose you know who I am."

I nodded, "Vongola Nono, Timoteo Vongola."

He laughed, "Just call me Nono, young one."

I nodded and asked, "So you know what I am?"

He nodded, "All of the head characters in all the stories know who you are and I believe I am the only one who remembers what life was before you were here. After all I have a new Moon Guardian."

The driver looked at me through the rearview mirror and I looked back. We both nodded and I looked back to Nono, "So where are we going?"

"Your house, here in Namimori, Japan."

"Ah"

I remember the lecture from Roxten that said that in any place we go our staying area will be properly furnished.

We soon arrived at my house. It was a huge house, big enough for 20 people and I live alone. And it's in the middle of a forest.

My eye twitch, clutching my fist, "Joker…"

Nono laughed and said, "Everything should be in there for you and I will see you later yes?"

I nodded, "Hai, Nono-san."

He smiled and got into the car, "Bye, Spade."

I looked at the house and saw the door opened to see a woman with dark gray hair that looked like she was in her mid twenties. She smiled at me, "Fallon-chan!"

I looked at her and asked bluntly, "Who are you?"

She laughed, "I'm your great-great aunt and I live as an angel in this time."

I looked at her and bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Clara Osanai, call me Clara."

I nodded and she looked back into the house, "Come in, I'll make dinner while you can look around."

I entered the house and it was like a mansion. The living room was large with a flat screen TV, three couches, two chairs, a bean bag, a coffee table, a soft gray carpet, and a few plants everywhere. The kitchen was fully stocked and looked like a professional's kitchen. Next to the kitchen there is a big dining room. The gaming room had two huge flat screens, all the consoles, a bunch of games, a pull screen, a projector, comfortable seating, and a shelf for DVDs. In the computer room it was exactly like a computer lab at school but with advanced computers. In the library it was exactly like Powell's book store in Oregon, called the palace of books. There were 18 guest rooms, my room, and Clara's room. All the rooms were connected to a bathroom and in every hall way there is a bathroom. There is a giant empty room in the middle of the mansion that is used for anything. The basement has a lab for inventions and experiments underneath and 10 giant rooms for training all equipped with virtual enemies.

I opened one of the black double doors to my room and saw a completely blood red fur floor with dark gray walls. In the middle of the large room there is a bed with a dark oak frame, black and gray covers, three pillows, and the canopy a royal red with black edges. Next to the bed is a bed side table with a lamp on top and drawer. A note on the table said, "Here are a lot of blood pills, take them whenever you want to sleep."

I opened the drawer and sweat dropped inwardly, seeing the amounts of pills in there. I took a pack out and placed it on the table for tonight. I looked to my desk; on my desk are a portable laptop, my cell phone, a drawing tablet, a mouse, a few office supplies, paper, a small cube device, and pencils in a container. In a shelf across from my desk there are a bunch of anime/manga things and art supplies of all kind. There is a balcony at the very end of the room covered with dark heavy black curtains and near there is a walk in closet where all my clothes are. There are two other doors, one being a ridiculously big bathroom with my toiletries in there and the other being a room, ¾ the size of my room filled with the research I have done for the past two years and four monitors to run my research.

Suddenly out of the speaker out in the hall I could hear Clara say, "Dinner time Fallon!"

I walked out of my room and went down the stairs to the kitchen where Clara was. She smiled, "Let's go and eat in the living room, after all it is a bit spacious in the dining room."

I nodded and took the plate she handed me. It looked like grilled chicken with mash potatoes with no gravy, loose corn, a piece of bread, and a side of rice. I looked at her questioningly and she smiled, "I heard you liked this kind of food and that you would eat rice with grilled chicken so here you are."

I nodded and smirked, finally showing an emotion to her, "Thank you."

She smiled, "You're welcome Fallon."

While eating in the living room, watching Sherlock on TV, she said, "You will be starting at Namimori Chu tomorrow, we aren't really that far from Namimori Chu, it just seems like it. It would be a 20 minute drive."

I nodded, "Will you be driving? I can go myself."

She laughed, "It would be a bit suspicious if a 13 year old drove herself to school wouldn't it?"

I sighed and said, "I forgot, I change my age to the same as the main character."

She laughed, "At least your birthday is the same."

I nodded and then a thought suddenly came to me, "Does that mean I have to wear the girl's uniform?" I asked, remembering the girl uniform Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana wear.

Clara shook her head, "I got the boy's uniform for you."

I sighed in relief as she said, "It should be in your closet."

We finished eating and she did the dishes, saying I should rest. I walked into my room and suddenly felt tired. I guess transporting to a different life takes a toll on your body, just like death.

I took a pill out of its container, suddenly feeling like Zero Kiriyu in Vampire Knight and swallowed it, going into bed.

I fell asleep instantly and I only had one thing in my head as I slept the number 20 in my mind. The number of the age I would die on.

I scoffed bitterly in my mind; I won't be alive in the future arc.

That is how my story began in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Come along for the crazy ride called my life as the Spade Assassini.

* * *

Hey guys thanks for reading and I hope you like it! Join me next time where we meet most of characters!

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except for my OC's.

Bye-bi!

CardSkullReaper


	2. 1: For the Rain to Never Die

I woke up at exactly 7 a.m., took a shower, put on my eye patch after drying my hair, and went downstairs to see Clara making waffles. She looked up at me and smiled, "Ohayo Spade! Today's your first day at school!"

I nodded and ate the waffles she placed on the island counter with maple syrup. She sat down to eat as well and I realized she was wearing a business outfit, "Clara do you have a job?"

She looked at me surprised, "Oh didn't I tell you? I work for the mayor of Namimori, I'm her assistant!"

I stared at her with a blank look on my face that said, "No you didn't."

She laughed and said, "Well we have to get going soon or Hibari Kyoya-san will bite you death for being late, despite being a new student."

I looked down at the basketball shorts and t-shirt I was wearing, "Let me change into the uniform."

I went up the stairs and a changed into a white button up shirt, a black tie that was loose at the moment, a black jacket with the Namimori chu symbol on it, black pants, and black dress shoes. I grabbed the bag on the table that magically appeared overnight that had my school materials in it.

I walked downstairs again and saw Clara holding a bento wrapped with a black cloth, "Here's your bento Spade!"

I took it and placed it into my bag, "Arigato Clara."

She smiled and we went to the garage where Clara's car was. My eye twitched, seeing all the cars that looked expensive and obviously had the Card Assassini adjustments. Hell my motorcycle was even here. She led me over to a normal looking car, just a normal black Toyota Camry but once I got inside it was a different story. There were hidden weapons everywhere and the glove compartment had a built in computer in it.

I sighed and Clara laughed, "Believe it or not, this is actually my own car." I resisted the urge to scream out that I'm surrounded by crazy people.

She took me to school and she was right, it approximately took 20 minutes. She parked like a block away so we wouldn't attract attention and we walked to the school and headed to the office. People stared at us of course, we were strangers and Clara's looks were way above average. I even saw some guys drooling. Then again I saw some girls drooling… lesbian? I doubt it. They probably thought I was a-

My thoughts were interrupted by the principal greeting us, "Ah Osanai-san! Is this the nephew I've heard so much about?"

She coughed and said, "Actually Principal Spade is a-"

I interrupted her by holding out my hand to him, "Spade Fallon, nice to meet you."

He laughed, "Very nice to meet you too young man, now you are a first year yes?"

I nodded as Clara tried to say something again, "Excellent, then you will be in class 1-C, welcome to Namimori Chu!"

I nodded again, "Thank you Principal."

Clara then burst out, "Spade is a girl!"

He blinked and started to apologize to me but I raised a hand, "Ah it's alright, I'm used to it."

He looked at me in confusion but Clara said, "Thank you Principal, and I hope you will take good care of my niece. Bye-bye now!"

She ran out of the office, dragging me along and once we were out she took me to my class room, "Geez Spade, you should say something if they mistaken your gender."

I shrugged, "Whatever, don't you have to go to town hall?"

She looked at her watch, "Shimatta! I'll see you later Spade, after school!"

I nodded and watched as she ran through the halls to get to the front entrance. She was lucky Hibari was around and that classes have already started.

I knocked on the door and I heard Nezu-sensei say, "Enter."

I opened the door and walked in, hearing girls squeal. I sighed inwardly but handed Nezu-sensei the note Principal managed to hand me before Clara dragged me out of there. He read it and nodded and then said, "Nice to meet you Spade-san, welcome to Namimori Chu, I'm Nezu, call me Nezu-sensei."

I nodded and he turned to the class, "Class we have a new student! A transfer student from England, please welcome the new student to our class." He looked at me as if for me to introduce myself and I said, "Spade Fallon, call me Spade."

The girls squealed and guys stared at me in jealously, "Does anyone want to ask Spade-san a question?"

A bunch of hands went up and a girl who was picked asked, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

A guy who was picked asked, "Do you play any sports?"

"I do a lot of sports but I focus on martial arts, kendo, and archery."

Another guy was picked who I recognized asked, "Do you play baseball?"

"Sometimes."

And then another guy who I recognized was picked and he narrowed his eyes at me, "Omae, are you a girl?"

The class stood there in total silence and then a boy yelled out, "Gokudera-kun! That's kind of rude…"

The silver haired boy growled, "But I do think that she is a girl!"

The black haired boy looked at me; his smile dropped for second but then grew bigger as if he realized something.

The class stared at me for an answer and I nodded, "I am a girl."

¾ of the class fell over unconscious and I sighed inwardly, _'Weaklings.'_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHH?!"

I turned to Nezu-sensei and asked, "Where do I sit?"

He pointed to a seat in the back corner next to the window and I sat down as he panicked over his unconscious students. You could probably tell that we did self study until break when everyone woke up.

During that time I read over the files of those I have seen so far.

* * *

**Name: Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Nicknames: Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna, Tuna**

**Age: 13**

**Birthday: 10/14**

**Flame: Sky**

**Blood type: A**

**Weapon(s): Unknown**

**Personality: Weak and timid. Very shy and has low self esteem. **

**Extra: Had horrible grades and the potential Vongola Decimo. Tutor is the Sun Acrobaleno Reborn and has the ability to change people.**

* * *

**Name: Gokudera Hayato**

**Nicknames: Tako-Head, Ahodera, Smokin' Bomb Hayato**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: 9/9**

**Flame: Storm**

**Blood type: B**

**Weapon(s): Dynamite/bombs**

**Personality: Smart, rash, and very loyal. He is also very determined but doesn't think as much when he goes into battle. **

**Extra: Extremely loyal to Sawada Tsunayoshi. His sister is the poison scorpion Bianchi. Potential Vongola Decimo right hand man and storm guardian. Shamal has taught how to use bombs.**

* * *

**Name: Yamamoto Takeshi**

**Nicknames: Yakyu-baka**

**Age: 14**

**Birthday: 4/24**

**Flame: Rain**

**Blood type: o**

**Weapon(s): Unknown**

**Personality: Easy going and always seems cheerful. Though he is willing to sacrifice things for people he cares for and can become angry but something has to trigger it.**

**Extra: Potential Vongola Decimo Rain Guardian. Dad is the successor of Shigure Soen Ryu. Dad works for a sushi store. Loves baseball. Born a Hitman.**

* * *

During break I was surrounded by a bunch of students who apologized for mistaken me as a guy. I didn't reply to anything they said to me or any questions and just sat in my seat. They didn't seem to take a hint but Sasagawa Kyoko did, looking at me a small smile of apology. I glanced at her and she seemed to notice. She smiled wider and turned to Kurokawa Hana again to talk.

I stood up and everyone immediately quieted down. I got out of the circle and into the hallway. I walked down it and headed to the roof, noticing a figure on the roof but I ignored it, knowing it would come to me first and closed my eyes.

"Ciaossu."

I opened my right eye, stared at him for a second and then closed my eyes again, "What is it?"

He pointed his gun at me but I didn't react, "You know something."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I opened my right eye slightly teasingly, "Acrobaleno."

He took the safety off his gun, "Tell me now!"

"Violence won't solve anything Sun Acrobaleno Reborn, the world's strongest Hitman."

He narrowed his kid eyes at me, "Are you somehow related to Daemon Spade?"

I scoffed, "No, sorry to disappoint Reborn."

I suddenly got up and Reborn went on high alert, "Well I've got to get back to class."

I started to walk to the door but he shot. I dug into my pocket quickly and brought out a steel fan that blocked the bullet from hitting my head, "Now, now that wasn't very nice."

Reborn narrowed his eyes as I walked to the classroom again, seeing expectant students. I sighed inwardly and walked to my seat, class starting again.

* * *

~time skip~

As we were heading down to PE I handed the teacher another note from the principal and he gaped at it, choking on his own spit. Sasagawa Kyoko went to him, "Daijobu sensei?"

He coughed again and nodded. He looked to his worried class, they all probably liked the PE teacher, "Spade Fallon will be joining the boys' PE class."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?"

"A note straight from the principal, no doubt about it."

He slipped the note into his pocket and said, "Alright girls to the track, you are running today. You guys and Spade head to the baseball field for a baseball game! Yamamoto I expect you to keep things in order!"

"Hai!"

In PE I was picked on the blue team for baseball and the teams started to argue over who should get Tsuna on their team.

Yamamoto stepped in, "Isn't it alright? Just join our team."

Tsuna looked at him in hope and the team captain asked, "Are you serious Yamamoto? You don't have to let that loser in."

Yamamoto put his arm around him, "Don't be so stingy. I just have to keep him from hitting right?"

Another guy said, "Well if Yamamoto says so, alright."

And so the game went and Yamamoto was a better player than the anime and manga showed us. He really was amazing. It was my turn to bat right after him.

Sure I've played baseball before but not like a full team so this could be fun. Everyone looked at me silence, wanting so see how good I was to know why I was playing with the boys. I waited for the ball and hit it. I hit a homerun.

The guys cheered and I ran home. I was alone considering how Yamamoto already ran everyone else home. Yamamoto smiled at me as I walked past him and held up his hand, "Nice hit Spade!"

I ignored him and leaned against the fence, feeling Tsuna looking at me.

In the end we lost and the team blamed it on Tsuna, even if he didn't do anything.

"It's all your fault dame-Tsuna!"

"That's why I didn't want him on the team!"

"Sweep the field by yourself!"

"Do it seriously, loser!"

Classes were already over and everyone left, I was still leaning against the fence but they didn't seem to notice me. Tsuna stood there silently, thinking if he should leave. Yamamoto then ran up, "Help has arrived Tsuna!"

"Yamamoto?!"

I picked up a broom near me and started to sweep, "S-SPADE?!"

I ignored him and kept sweeping. They started to have a conversation and I didn't tune in until Yamamoto said, "Tsuna what should I do?"

"EHH? You're asking me?"

They were talking about how Yamamoto was starting to lose his skill in baseball and Yamamoto was asking him for help.

"Just kidding, lately, you're so reliable so I just…"

"I guess… more effort… is the way to go… I think…"

"Yeah, you know I thought that was it too! We agree as I expected!"

"Re-really?"

"Alright today I'm remaining here and practicing like hell!"

We finished cleaning up and Tsuna left before we did, saying that his Mom wouldn't want him to be late.

I walked past Yamamoto and he smiled, "Thanks for helping Spade! Especially on your first day."

I looked at him briefly, through my blood red eye and said, "Believe in yourself."

I walked away and I could feel his heavy gaze on me. I walked into the girl's locker room where a few girls were and I changed. I got out of the locker room and called Clara, "Clara I'm gonna be a bit late today, is that alright?"

Clara giggled, "Sure! Do you want me to drop off your bike?"

"Can you drop off a car with a driver?"

"Of course, it'll be at the same place I parked earlier today."

"Arigato Clara."

I walked to the baseball field and hid behind a wall, watching Yamamoto practice baseball, looking up at the pole that Reborn was hiding at. He wasn't there. I watched Yamamoto practice for another hour and a half and it was sunset. Then the accident happened and Yamamoto broke his arm.

He yelled out in pain and I walked over to him. He looked at me in confusion, "Spade?"

I looked at him, "Can you walk?"

He looked at me, "Why?"

"I'm taking you to the hospital."

So we went over to my car that I called over from a block away and the driver drove us to the hospital. We went through all the procedures and Yamamoto called his dad. While calling, I left him and I noticed the driver was gone. I sighed and got into the front seat, the keys in the glove compartment. I put in the key and drove home.

Once I got out Clara greeted me, "Have a good first day?"

I shrugged, "I guess."

* * *

Next day in class

"Yamamoto is about to jump off the roof!"

"Yamamoto from our class?"

"Him? That's impossible."

"There are good and bad pranks you know."

"When he stayed after school practicing yesterday he went too far and broke his arm."

I got up and calmly walked out of class, heading to another roof, wearing a hoodie, a cape, and a mask, my phone in hand. I looked to the other roof and hopped over the fence to the ledge exactly like Yamamoto's.

I called his phone, looking at Yamamoto and the crowd on the roof. He picked up and put it on speaker but the crowd couldn't hear them, "If you're trying to stop me it won't work."

"Hey, idiot you only have one life. If an injury like that makes you feel bad than you should look on the brighter side of things. There are people waiting for you in the after-life but people here care for you as well. Think of your family, your friends, your classmates, your teammates, everyone cares about you. Life has amazing things and we need people like you in the world."

"People who aren't good at anything?"

"People who can understand people's feelings and hold them in. People who try to make people feel better and happier about life. That is what you are."

Tsuna then yelled out, "Please stop!"

Yamamoto looked at him, still not putting down the phone, "It won't work if you came here to stop me. For someone who's called dame-Tsuna you should understand the feeling of preferring to die over failing at everything right?"

"No, you and I are different so…"

"How arrogant of the recently awesome Tsuna-sama! So you're a fine student now as opposed to me."

"N=no that's wrong! It's because I'm no good! Unlike you I've never put effort into anything and I arrogantly told you effort and such but I've really done nothing. Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die because of a career ending accident… Unlike you I've never had those intense thoughts. In fact I'm a pathetic person who would regrets when dying. Thinking if I'm gonna die then I should've done it with a dying will. Thinking it's a waste to die from something like this."

"He has a point," I entered back in, "Die with a good reason, not from pent up frustration."

"So I can't understand your feelings."

"Anyways, if you jump, I jump too."

Tsuna and Yamamoto looked over to me, a hoodie still covering my head, "What?"

Tsuna suddenly snapped out of it and said, "Sorry!"

Yamamoto looked back and grabbed Tsuna before he could run. Tsuna fell back and the gate broke, pushing them both off the building. I narrowed my eyes and took the gun grappling hook into my hand. I shot it at the other ledge and jumped just as Tsuna went into dying will mode and held onto Yamamoto. Before Reborn could shoot again I swung down and caught them. I let loose the grappling hook as we landed on the ground and all the students gaped, "No way!"

"They're safe!"

"That's no possible!"

I looked at them, "You guys okay?" my voice dropping down an octave. They nodded, "Thank you."

I looked at Yamamoto with my blood red eye and his eyes widened in recognization. Suddenly the students came pouring out of the school and I ran off out of school and into the trees.

I got into class late, saying that the Principal wanted to talk to me and Nezu-sensei dismissed me. Yamamoto wasn't in class, he probably went home.

That night

I received a phone call from Yamamoto, "This is Spade right?"

"Un"

"Thank you for saving Tsuna and I back there… and tell me to live my life because there are people who care for me. My dad wanted to thank you too…"

Another voice came on, "Thank you for knocking sense into my son Spade-san. I'm glad Takeshi has great friends like you in this world."

"I've just met him today."

"Then why did you save him?"

"I'm not the type of person who abandons a person who is in need."

Yamamoto's dad laughed, "In any case Spade, thank you. Come to Takesushi at any time!"

"Good bye Yamamoto-san."

"Un, Spade."

Yamamoto's voice came on again, "Thanks again Spade, friends?"

"I don't need friends."

He laughed, "Don't be like that!"

I sighed inwardly and said, "Goodbye Yamamoto."

"Just call me Takeshi!"

"Tch."

I hung up, staring at the phone, _'I didn't think that Yamamoto Takeshi would be my first friend but it could be expected since he's the friendliest and the most out going out of all of them.'_

I thought back to the confrontation from Reborn, he's even more dangerous in person. Though it's fine, it's not like I can't handle it.

I smirked and went down the stairs for dinner.

* * *

Thank you for reading minna and HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE! WOOOOOOOO!

I do not own anything in this fanfic besides my OCs and please R&R!

Bye-bi!

~CardSkullReaper


	3. 2: For the Loyal Storm and the Evil Sky

I stared at him, sitting comfortably on my couch thanking Clara for the tea and snacks, "Yamamoto, how did you find out where I live?"

Yamamoto looked up and laughed sheepishly, "Well I tried to call you up to see if you wanted to hang out but Clara-san answered and said I should come over."

I shot Clara a glare and she smiled sheepishly. I facepalmed, _'These people'_

~earlier~

I walked out the door, "Ittekimasu Clara."

"Ah, itterasshai."

I walked to the car and placed a realistic dummy in the driver's seat. Thank god we have automatic driving cars.

So we drove right outside Namimori shopping district and I got out of the car heading to the shopping district. I just walked around; it's interesting to see this in real life. I raised an eyebrow, seeing the candy shop that Lambo must love going to.

I started to walk away but a voice stopped me, "Omae, what are you to Juudaime?"

I turned around and saw Gokudera Hayato, "I don't know who Juudaime is, Gokudera-san."

He held up a fist angrily, "Don't play dumb with me! I know what happened yesterday! You saved the Juudaime! Why?! Are you some kind of assassin that gets close to people and then kills them?!"

People were staring at us and I just said, "I don't know what you're talking about Gokudera-san, I was in the classroom when Yamamoto-san tried to commit suicide."

People gasped at the suicide part and then I add, "Anyways you were absent that day, you don't have any real evidence."

"Fuzakena! (Don't fuck with me) Reborn-san told me that you saved Juudaime and Yakyu-baka!"

"Reborn?"

He held up a drawn picture of Reborn but it looked horrible, "Ah, the Akanbou… you suck at drawing."

"TEME!"

I sighed inwardly and walked away, heading to the 24 hour shop without a word. He followed me and then roughly pulled me into an alley. I looked at him with my dull eyes as he glared at me from across the small alley, "What is it?"

"What do you plan to do with the Juudaime UMA?!"

I pushed the finger away that he pointed at me, "Unfortunately for you, I'm not an UMA. I just moved here from England, nothing more and nothing less."

"But you were the one who saved Juudaime!"

"I didn't but even if I was wouldn't you be thanking me right now?"

He didn't reply, angered that he didn't have a comeback he kicked the alley wall.

Suddenly a yell from the end of the alley alerted us, "Oi, what are you brats doing in our territory?"

We looked up and saw local Yakuza. I drawled out inwardly, _'Oh, great.'_

It was a group of six, over powering us by 3 times. He stood in front of me, "Damnit, I forgot there are Yakuza in these parts."

He looked at me slightly, pulling dynamite out of nowhere, "Get going, if you really didn't do anything then I would be putting an innocent person in danger."

I scoffed and pulled out a small pocket knife, "I can handle myself Gokudera-san. You take the three on the left and I'll take the three on the right."

"Don't order me around woman."

"Sexist bastard."

We stayed silent as they saw Gokudera pull out weapons, "You looking for a fight brats?!"

"You know what; we'll go easy on you guys. If you leave the girl here we'll let you go little man."

I clutched the knife in my hand, hidden behind my thigh, "Fucking douches!"

"Nandato?!"

Gokudera said, "You old guys should stick to people your age, or better yet don't even hang around here."

"OI! Omae! We don't hold back on anybody, even brats like you!" yelled the first one.

"You've just dug your own grave," growled one of the leader's buddies.

I replied, "Right back at you."

They ran at us, yelling some stupid battle cry and in 30 seconds flat they were thrown into the garbage bin nearby, unconscious.

I brushed off the dust from my hands and put my pocket knife in my pocket, "That was easy."

Gokudera started to grumble about not needing help but I could tell something was off. _'Where… there's someone here… where? Right, left, in front, back, down… ABOVE!'_

I looked up and saw a guy pushing a washing machine off the building. It finally pushed over and it was going to land right on Gokudera, "Abunai!" I ran at him and tackled him just before the washing machine could hit him. He looked at me angrily and asked, "Why did you do that woman?!"

I got up and then looked up to the roof, seeing a scared yakuza. I glared at him and then he squealed running off.

Gokudera finally noticed the crushed washing machine where he previously was, "Did you save me?"

I nodded without a word and then started the brush the rocks off my black jacket and black jeans. Suddenly puppy ears and a tail appeared on Gokudera randomly and kneeled down to me, "Thank you! For saving my life I shall give my life to you and swear to protect you, just like I do for Juudaime."

I stared at him speechlessly and then said, "Make Sawada Tsunayoshi your priority, I don't need protection."

"Demo!" Suddenly his eyes flashed with realization and said, "In that case, I'll be your friend. But in your time of need, I will be there when I can."

I stared at him and then smirked, looking away, "Whatever you want to do, Smokin Bomb Hayato."

I started to walk down the alley but he caught my arm, stopping me, "How do you know my name?"

"I may be some random transfer student but that doesn't mean I don't know anything about the mafia."

"So you were the one who saved Juudaime and the Yakyu-baka."

"I was, feel free to tell Reborn, after all he was the one to put you up to this."

"How did you?"

"I know a lot of things Gokudera Hayato… more than you even know about yourself."

I walked out the alley and he stayed there. I looked back at him, "Are you coming?"

He nodded and we walked down the shopping district, "I didn't properly introduce myself, I'm Spade Fallon, call me Spade."

He looked at me, his hands in his pockets, "Gokudera Hayato, call me Gokudera or Hayato, I don't care."

"Fine then Gokudera, I'm from England but I'm ½ Korean, ¼ Japanese, and ¼ Italian."

He looked at me, "I'm from Italy, ½ Italian and ½ Japanese."

"What else is interesting about you?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

'_That's what I thought, he seems wary of me despite pledging to protect me.'_

"You said you wanted to be friends, and to be friends I need to know things about you."

He was speechless but I smirked, "Ah we're here."

He looked up at the place, "The arcade?"

I smirked at him, "Think you can beat me in a shooting game?"

He smirked back with a challenging gaze, "You're on."

~few minutes later~

"AWWW!"

"I won."

He glared at me, "Rematch!"

~few minutes later~

"Damnit…"

"HA! I beat you this time!"

"Again."

~Few minutes later~

We had made a crowd after the second match and this game was going to be the tie breaker as the seventh match. People were cheering for us and Gokudera yelled out, "I've got you now!"

"Right back at you!"

We shot at the same time and the game ended in a draw.

"Is that even possible?"

"I didn't think it was."

"Seriously?"

"Those two just did the impossible."

I glared at Gokudera, "Again."

He glared right back, "I don't back down from a challenge."

We started to fish tokens out of our pockets but turns out, "I have no more tokens."

"Me too."

I sighed inwardly but held out my hand, "Good match."

He took it and we shook, "Yeah."

'_He's warming up to me.'_

The crowd started to cheer for us and we left the arcade, "Those people were too noisy."

I glared at him, "You have it good, did you see those girls? They were yelling my name, how the hell did they know my name anyways?"

He laughed lightly, "It's your fault for dressing like a guy."

"Well I'm not dressing in dresses, skirts, blouses, and some other girly crap. I wear clothes to be comfortable, not to be pretty. Anyways I got this at a girl's shop!"

"Must be your hair and attitude then."

"My attitude?"

"Yeah you act like a guy, with that unapproachable aura, girls find that cool. Didn't you know? You're a girl."

"You can tell I'm not a normal girl."

"Yeah, I haven't met a girl on par with me on that game."

"Well now you have."

He smiled a genuine smiled at me and then we headed to the book store. When we got there Gokudera ran to a bookshelf and said, "Ah! There's a new installment!"

I looked at the book he was gushing over; it was a book from a sci-fi series, as expected as UMA obsessed Gokudera. _'Though it was in my library in the mansion maybe I should-'_ but Gokudera snapped me out of my thoughts, "Damnit."

"What? You don't have enough money?"

He dejectedly put it back, "Yeah."

'_That's right, in the manga he lives in a small apartment and can barely pay for it.'_

"I have the book; I'll bring it to class on Monday."

He looked at me, starry eyed, "Honto?"

I nodded and he started to thank me profusely and I just nodded in response. He looked at his phone and said, "Hey I've gotta go, sorry."

I nodded looking at the setting sky, "Alright then, goodbye Gokudera."

He started to walk away but he turned back to me, "You know Spade, I was cautious of you… I didn't know if I should trust you or not but… now I know that I should trust you."

He then turned around and gave a small wave. I didn't bother to wave back but gave a small smirk. I sighed out loud and headed back to the car. "We" drove back home and once I entered the mansion I saw Yamamoto sitting on my couch.

~present~

"So what do you want?"

He smiled, "Well Oyaji wanted to meet you and Clara-san so he made me come over and get you guys to come to TakeSushi."

Clara eyes widened, "Really?! I've heard of TakeSushi ever since I've moved here but I've never gone!"

He smiled wider, "Then right now's a perfect time! Then," he got up, offering me a smile, "Shall we go?"

I sighed inwardly and said, "Fine." And so we got into Clara's car and headed to TakeSushi. Then something occurred to me, "Wait, Yamamoto how did you get? It's a 25 minute **drive **from TakeSushi to our house."

He smiled, "I just had a light jog!"

If Sasagawa Ryohei was here, I think he would have called him extreme.

Once we got there Yamamoto Tsuyoshi smiled at me, "You must be Spade, thank you for saving my idiot of a son."

"Oyaji!" protested Yamamoto

Clara laughed and I smirked and she introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Osanai Clara, Spade's aunt."

Tsuyoshi nodded back, "Nice to meet you Osanai-san."

Yamamoto-san smiled and said, "Then sit down, I'll serve you anything you want!"

We sat at the counter while Yamamoto went to help his dad, "I've heard that you've just transferred here."

I nodded, "From England though I'm 1/2 Korean, 1/4 Japanese, 1/4 Italian."

He nodded, "Is it hard keeping up with the studies here?"

Clara laughed, sipping her tea, "I doubt it Tsuyoshi-san!"

He looked at me in confusion and Yamamoto came out of the kitchen wearing an apron, "Spade here is a genius!"

Yamamoto looked at me in amazement, "Really? I'm just a C-average student with an average IQ."

Clara looked at him, "How do you know that?"

Yamamoto-san smiled, "Ah well we got an IQ test a while back and Takeshi came out as average, surprisingly with his C-average grades."

I said, "Instinct."

"Huh?"

I looked at Yamamoto-san, "Your son has great intuition, during that test all he needed was his intuition."

Yamamoto looked at me thoughtfully and Yamamoto-san stared at me, a blank look on his face, "Takeshi, bring the IQ test down here, I want to test Spade."

I watched as Yamamoto ran to the stairs to get the test and I turned to Yamamoto-san who was now making sushi. He handed a plate to me and to Clara, "Enjoy!"

I nodded, "Itadakimasu." Clara said more enthusiastically, "Itadakimasu!" a second after.

Yamamoto came back with the test in his hands and I looked at it, a smirk slowly crawling onto my face.

_'This is exactly like the one Roxten made me take'_

~later~

Yamamoto-san shook the results in his hands, Yamamoto looked at him worriedly, "Oyaji are you okay?"

Clara looked at him, "What are the results?"

"H-her IQ is off the charts."

"EH?!"

Clara giggled, "As expected of my gre- niece!"

Yamamoto looked at me excitedly, "If that's the case can you tutor me?"

Clara smiled, "What a great idea! Spade will be happy to!"

Yamamoto looked at me questioningly, "Really?"

I looked at Clara and said, "Looks like I don't have a choice."

She smiled and Yamamoto-san said, "Well then why don't you two head up to Takeshi's room, maybe you can start with something today."

I nodded and we walked to Yamamoto's room, "Thanks for agreeing! I really don't understand what the sensei is saying!"

I deadpanned, "Isn't it just because you don't pay attention in class?"

He laughed sheepishly, "How'd you know?"

I said again blankly, "It would take an idiot like Nezu to not notice."

"Nezu? You mean Nezu-sensei?"

I nodded as he opened the door to his room which was surprisingly clean, "What's wrong about sensei?"

I sat down on the mats next to a table, "He seems a bit off and his teaching methods are horrible."

Yamamoto sat down across from me, "So you think he's a fake?"

I nodded and he laughed, "I guess you're right! Nothing he says makes sense!"

And the night went on, I taught Yamamoto some of the things that we were learning in class from the sections that we were taking and he was a surprisingly good student, he just needed a better teacher.

After awhile Clara and I left, bowing to Yamamoto-san in thanks and just saying by to Yamamoto who wanted me to call him Takeshi which I refused.

~Next day~

I was walking around the neighborhood after lunch and I was reading a book from the large library inside the mansion but a voice interrupted my reading.

"Ciaossu."

I looked up and saw Reborn, "Akanbou." He was pointing a gun in my face, "Is that how you greet people, by putting a gun to their face?"

He didn't move his gun, "Tell me what you know."

"What I know? You're the sun Acrobaleno and world's greatest Hitman, Reborn."

He put the safety off, "I know you know that, what else do you know?"

"Just about anything," I replied, gently closing the book in my hands.

He glared, "Spill it, or I'll shoot."

"I'm afraid I can't tell you anything, it goes against the rules of a Card."

"A Card, you mean Spade, Heart, Clover, Diamond, and Joker?"

I got up from the bench and clapped my hand against the book, "Congrats you've figured it out."

He shot, the gun shot ringing through the air. I looked back at him; my head slightly moved to the side so the bullet hit the pole in front of me, "You should have learned by now that won't work."

He jumped at me to attack but I dodged his attack and threw a dagger at him which he blocked with Leon. I sighed tiredly and said, "I don't have time for this, if you want answers, find them yourself."

I walked away from the bench and I could feel Reborn's gaze on me, _'He sure is frightening… that Reborn. But something seems off about him today…Could it be that…impossible.'_

I stopped and said, "Ne, Akanbou."

He didn't reply but the sound of him nodding his head made me continue, "Just to be clear, who are you teaching to be Vongola Decimo?"

He answered, "Sawada Iori, Sawada Tsunayoshi's younger brother."

I restrained myself from turning around and strangling him, _'What?!'_

I nodded and said, "Thank you Reborn."

With that I walked out of the area and once I was far enough I slammed my fist against a tree, a few green leaves falling from it, "Damnit!"

There's one thing I know for sure, this isn't the KHR I knew when I was alive.

To explain, there are many choices in this world and for every choice you make there is a different parallel world just as Byakuran said and in the KHR I knew it started with the choice of only having only Tsunayoshi but in this KHR it started with the choice of having Tsunayoshi and Iori. Things could drastically change here and sometimes I wouldn't even know what is going to happen… maybe I should go to the mansion library at the Card Mansion and see if they have the correct copies of KHR for this world.

~That Night~

I swallowed the blood pill and laid on my bed, feeling drowsy and only the thought of the Card Assassini Mansion inside my head.

I opened my eyes again to see myself in the mansion and Diamond was sitting in the room, reading a book.

"Hello Fallon, how is Katekyo Hitman Reborn treating you?"

I got up from the bed, "Well enough Tyde, but I'm in a hurry."

I walked out the door and into the enormous library, "Oi Gaki what's the big deal?"

I barely glanced at Heart and said, "Shut it Roxten."

I walked into the manga section and saw the few bookshelves filled with Katekyo Hitman Reborn Manga. I grabbed the first book of the first series I saw and read the back, "No Tsuna's not a girl…"

"No that's the one I know."

"Okay that's Yaoi." (A/N: You know I bet another author on this profile would have squealed right here *cough*panda-san*cough*)

"Tsuna and his guardians going to Primo's time."

"Tsuna's twin sister."

"Tsuna is a superhero….?"

"Tsuna is a hacker and then is recruited in Varia."

"Tsuna is a normal school student."

"Found it!" I put the 42 volumes on a cart and set them next to my bed where I had previously fallen asleep. I sat down on the bed and started to read volume one.

"Fallon why are you reading Katekyo Hitman Reborn again? You've already read it before haven't you?"

I looked up at Clover, "Oh Castor, turns out this isn't the Katekyo Hitman Reborn I know."

"What?!" yelled Heart as he entered the room.

Diamond and Joker who followed after him asked, "Care to explain?"

I set down the book, "In this world there is something specified on, parallel worlds. For every choice you make there is an individual parallel world and because choices are unlimited there are unlimited parallel worlds. In my world we had the Tsunayoshi being an only child and clumsy as he thrived to be Vongola Decimo but in other worlds he has compete for it with his siblings, he has experience with the mafia already, or he's even a normal student."

"So that means…"

"Yes, the world I entered is the wrong one."

Joker looked at me reassuringly, "Don't worry, I'm onii-tachi can do something about that!"

Diamond shook his head, "Unfortunately we can't."

Joker looked at them, his smile dropping off his face, "W-what? You guys are joking with me right? You guys can fix it!"

Clover shook his head as well, "Diamond is right, we cannot pull anyone out of a story."

Joker looked genuinely scared, "W-what? That can't be true… you have to do something!"

Roxten yelled out, "WELL WE CAN'T! No matter what we do, she will still be stuck in there."

"B-but she could die just like Lei-"

Roxten suddenly held a gun against his head, "You vowed to never say her name in this house again."

"But-"

"Joker please leave us," said Clover calmly

"Demo…" said Joker softly

"Joker!" yelled Heart

"Hai!" yelled back Joker.

Joker ran out of the room and I looked at them and asked, "Care to explain?"

Diamond nodded sadly and said, "Normally this wouldn't be a big deal in the real world; you get a new book that you know nothing about, that's it. But in our case if we enter the wrong world without knowing anything about it, we could die. It doesn't matter if we are given an age to die at, if we don't know anything our immortality goes away."

"What?"

Heart continued, "We are vulnerable to the reality of that world. And when we die, we die. We never come back as a Card Assassini."

I stared at them, "Then I'm assuming the 'Lei' person Carsyn mentioned is someone who died."

Clover nodded, "Leiko, the Spade before you. She was also-"

"My girlfriend," interrupted Heart.

I stared at him, not sure of what to say. Heart just looked at me silently, that cold gaze he held, the dull eyes he had, and then turned out of the room. Diamond ran after him, giving me an apologetic look.

I looked to Clover and asked, "Is that why?"

He nodded and said, "But despite that he's warmed up to you."

I looked back to the manga in my hand and said, "If I read all these manga will I no longer be vulnerable?"

He nodded, "As long as you live in state of time you've already read then you are no longer vulnerable."

I looked at him, "Then I should get reading."

He chuckled and smiled, "Alright then, I'll leave you too it Fallon."

~Next day~

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in my room in Namimori. Clara opened my door and said, "Spade, I've been calling for you for awhile! You're gonna be late."

I looked at her and said, "Ah, right." I got up and got ready for school.

~At school~

I barely arrived in time but I did, seeing Hibari Kyoya standing by the gate. I opened the door to class to see everyone talking excitedly, "Ohayo Spade-san!" I looked to Sasagawa Kyoko and simply nodded at her. She smiled and said, "You were almost late today, did something come up?" I suddenly remembered Heart giving me that look and then turning his back on me. I shook my head in response.

She didn't seem to mind my verbal responses and just smiled cheerfully, "Class is about to start, ja ne Spade-san!" I nodded back and she waved, while walking back to Kurokawa Hana who didn't glare at me but just looked at me, no emotion on her face. I nodded in her direction and she nodded back before greeting Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Spade."

I turned and saw Gokudera, "What is it?"

"Did you hear?"

"Hear what?"

"Sawada Iori, the Juudaime is coming back!"

I barely acknowledged the fact, "Tch,"

"What do you disapprove of Juudaime?"

"I've never met him; I can't judge him at all."

The bell rang and everyone sat down in their seats, "Everyone I'm sure you all remember Sawada Iori?"

Many people cheered in excitement and Nezu-sensei smiled, "Then everyone please welcome back Sawada Iori who has come back from his trial program from Italy."

'_Trial program my ass, he was probably just training to be Vongola Decimo.'_

I looked to Tsunayoshi who looked rather uncomfortable and was touching his arms as if he was frightened when the door opened. A semi long haired boy with blonde hair in a loose pony tail and a brown eyed boy who looked like Tsuna though he was taller and looked more athletic.

Girls swooned at his presence and guys yelled at him welcome back. I barely even glanced at him. He smiled at everyone, "Hey guy's I'm back!"

He then looked at Tsuna in the second row, "Oh hey Tsuna, how've you been?" There was an edge in his voice and Tsuna said, "Fine, Iori-kun," in response. I looked at the gaze in his eyes and saw evilness in his eyes.

Iori looked back to Nezu-sensei and asked, "So where do I sit? I see a new boy sitting in my seat."

Iori was interrupted by Gokudera, "Actually Juudaime, Spade is a girl."

He looked at me, "Really?" he laughed, "Sorry I had no idea!"

I glared at him and behind that nice façade he glared back. He then turned away when he was assigned a new seat and I turned back to the window, away from him.

I looked back to Tsuna again and he looked back at me. Surprisingly he didn't look back; he was giving me a silent message, 'Help me.'

**And ever since I received that message, I promised myself to protect Sawada Tsunayoshi from Sawada Iori and anyone else.**

* * *

**Hey guys i don't own anything from this Fanfic besides my OC. Thanks for reading and R&R**

**Plot twist~ Yay Tsuna has an asshole twin! Well that's all I have for right now, so...**

**Bye-bi~!**

**CardSkullReaper**


	4. 3: To Protect the Injured Sky

I watched as Yamamoto was stopped by Iori to join the Famiglia acceptance test. Yamamoto looked back at me and said, "Gomen Iori, I have plans with Fallon today."

My eye twitched ever so slightly, "When did I give you permission to call me that."

He smiled happily at me and said cheerfully, "Never!"

I retorted, "Then don't do it!"

Yamamoto laughed as we walked off school grounds leaving an angry Iori behind. Yamamoto stopped me, "Ah, I forgot my notebook in the classroom."

I stared at him as if to ask seriously but he just laughed and dragged my arm back to the school building, hearing faint explosions, "Just come with me!"

As we walked down the halls we saw Tsunayoshi looking out the open window, his bag by his feet. He had a sad look on his face as he stared up at the sky. Suddenly I saw a tear slide down his face as Yamamoto said, "Yo Tsuna!"

I nodded to greet him as he wiped the tear away, "Tsunayoshi."

He looked at us, "Y-Yamamoto-san, Spade-san!"

Yamamoto asked, "What are you still doing here Tsuna?" Tsuna didn't respond but his eyes said clearly, "I don't want to go home."

I looked at him sharply with an understanding look and looked to Yamamoto, glancing back and forth.

He seemed to understand and said, "Well then Tsuna, why don't you come with us to Takesushi."

Tsuna's eyes brightened for a second and asked, "Really?" I nodded and he nodded back, cracking a smile, "I would love to, thank you."

~At Takesushi~

Yamamoto went to go change and I looked to Tsuna, "So why did you save Yamamoto?"

He looked at me, "Huh?"

"You know he's meant to be Iori's Guardian and yet you saved him."

He looked down at his cup, "If you were to see someone that you've known for a long time was about to die, wouldn't you save them too? Anyways this was caused by what I said; I can't just let it pass."

I nodded understandingly, "Are you afraid?"

He looked up surprised, "W-what?"

"Are you afraid of Sawada Iori?"

He hugged his upper body with his arms, "Y-yes…"

I looked forward to where Tsuyoshi-san would usually be but he was in the back, "Sawada Iori, birthday: October 15th. 12 years old, candidate for the Vongola Decimo, an abusive younger brother to his older brother. Basically a butt."

He looked at me surprised, "How do you know-"

I interrupted him, "I got your message." He looked at me surprised and I said, "I will help you."

Yamamoto came back, smiling as always and we had some sushi after Tsuyoshi-san finished and Yamamoto said, "So Tsunayoshi, you're the guy who saved my son right?"

Tsuna nodded shyly, "H-hai, but I wasn't just me! T-there was someone else!"

Tsuyoshi glanced at me as if to ask if it was me and I just looked at him over the rim of my tea cup and he asked, "Oh and what did this person look like?"

"W-well I couldn't really see the person's face because the person was wearing a cape, a mask, and a lot of black clothing so I couldn't tell who it was…"

He nodded and said, "I see… and what did you see Takeshi?"

He grinned stupidly and answered, "A flash of red for a brief second."

I glared at him discretely and Tsuyoshi-san asked, "Was it you Spade?"

I simply nodded and Tsuna started to thank me profusely and I just continued to eat. We started a normal conversation and then the sliding door opened suddenly, "Dame-Tsuna!"

We looked to the entrance of the restaurant and saw Sawada Iori. Tsuyoshi-san tightened his hand into a fist, "So the brat is back in town."

I looked back at him and asked, "Brat?"

Iori started to walk back to us, "Sawada Iori, he may be popular with the kids but we hate him."

"We?"

"The adults."

Iori finally reached us and grabbed Tsuna's upper arm, "Come on Dame-Tsuna, I have a little present for you at home."

"I-Iori-kun!"

I placed money on the counter and said, "If you need to go now then I'll go there right now."

Everyone looked at me confused and Iori snarled out, "What?"

I didn't blink, "I promised Tsunayoshi I would tutor him, right Tsunayoshi?" I gave him a look to say play along and he seemed to get it… kind of, "A-ah…"

Iori glared at me but I ignored it, "Yamamoto do you want to come?"

He smiled, "Sure if I'm welcome!"

We walked to Tsuna's house and I glanced at Tsuna, watching him space out as expected. I had read this part last night.

Tsuna's POV

**I wanted to cry. But I never did. I wanted to scream. But I never did. I wanted to beg for mercy. But I never did. I wanted to tell someone. But I didn't.**

**The life I live was a cruel one. One that unfortunate people in the world live. I suffer, but I live on. I know I have a purpose in this world and I plan to live it.**

**I am mute and I'm in a wheel chair, my name?**

**I haven't been asked that in a long time. Ha, it feels nice to hear that again.**

**Heh, nice to meet you. My name is-**

"_DAME-TSUNA! GET DOWN HERE!"_

_I pulled away from my book and walked down the stairs where Mitsu was. He glared at me, "Where's my game?"_

_I looked at the empty game case he was holding. I shrugged and he glared, "I know you took it, so give it back."_

_I looked at him and shook my head to say "I don't have it"_

_He glared harder, "You can't fool me!" He reached over, trying to grab the collar of my shirt but Okaa-san stopped him, "Now Mi-kun, don't resort to violence in the end." She looked at me, "Now Tsu-kun did you take his game?"_

_I shook my head she said, "There you go, Mi-kun, Tsu-kun didn't take. Come, I'll help you find it."_

_I looked at them walk off and then looked out the window; little did I know that in just a few hours… I would be mute and in a wheel chair at just four years old._

"Tsunayoshi, I believe we're here."

I looked up at Spade-san's voice and saw Iori slam the door after him. I nodded, "Yeah… we're here."

We walked up to my room and Spade and Yamamoto started to take their stuff out of their bags. Yamamoto started to laugh, "Sorry Tsuna, but where's the bathroom?"

I looked at him, "Down the hall and the last door on the left."

He nodded, smiling, "Arigato!"

He left and I looked to Spade, taking out her notes, "A-ano…"

She didn't even look at me, "You're wondering why I would save you from Iori by offering to teach you."

'_How did she-'_

"It was obvious, your eyes shows fear whenever he's around."

'_Is it really that obvious?'_

"Even Yamamoto noticed it."

"I-I see…"

"Don't worry Tsunayoshi… I'll keep you safe."

"S-Spade-san you don't have to!"

"I insist,"

Before I could say anything else Yamamoto entered the room again and we started on studying, it was fun… these people are warm… is this friendship?

* * *

Short chapter but anyways I updated! Thanks for reading and I own Nothing!

Bye-bi~!

~CardSkullReaper


	5. 4: Poison Broken Sky and Troubled Storm

It was in the middle of the school day, about the day after I told Tsuna I would protect him and spent most of the day at his house. When I came to school, Tsuna was beat up, though it wasn't completely visible, you could see the limp in his walk. I mentally cursed myself for letting that happen.

But in any case, it was time for home economics. We were to make onigiri and I made mine pretty quickly.

I groaned mentally, remembering the cooking lessons I had with Castor. Technically, it was survival training as well but Joker taught me how to cook the basic things. Yeah, Joker can cook, though most of the time he uses them for pranks. So Carsyn usually makes the meals around the house. Just to say, don't let Roxten inside the kitchen.

The girls after class smiled and all yelled out, "We have decided to give the onigiri we made in home economics to you boys!"

I stayed in the back of the class, clearly seeing Bianchi switching the onigiri with her own poison cooking. I looked to her and she tried to sneak to me. I simply said, "Don't try, Poison Scorpion."

She looked at me, "Are you a Mafiosa?"

I shook my head and said, "Card Assassini."

She looked at me, shocked, apparently the Card Assassini are rumored powerful people in this world and are proven if they have a tattoo, the same as their Card. I moved my bangs slightly to show my eye patch and lifted up the bottom left flap to show a black Spade, flashing different colors, constantly. She nodded at me and said, "I hope to meet you formally one day… but I must go."

I nodded, watching as she left in a hurry. Tsuna looked at the onigiri nervously and Kyoko smiled, "Tsunayoshi-san, would you like one?" He seemed hesitant but nodded. I picked up the ready glass of water next to me and put in an antidote for Bianchi's poison cooking.

Tsuna took a bite and his face started to turn purple. I handed him the cup of water and said, "Drink."

He did and he looked at the water surprised, he didn't look sick anymore. Kyoko looked at him worriedly, "Tsunayoshi-san, are you okay?"

He nodded and said, "H-hai… I was so surprised on how great it was and choked."

She smiled, "Yokatta."

He ate the rest of it, the water along with it. I looked to her, "Sasagawa-san," She looked to me, "What is it, Spade-san?" "You should give your remaining onigiri to Sawada Iori; he looks like he hasn't eaten anything."

She looked to Sawada Iori, alone, "Sure!" She ran over and offered her onigiri to him and he started to flirt with her.

I looked to Tsuna, "Did the antidote work?"

He coughed lightly, "H-hai… but how did you know?"

I opened my mouth to say something but was stopped when I felt one of my onigiri being taken from my hands. I turned and saw Yamamoto taking a bite, "Mm… Fallon you're a good cook!"

Gokudera popped up next to him, "Omae! Don't call Spade so casually! And give her back her onigiri!"

I rolled my eyes, "If you wanted some Yamamoto, you could have just asked."

He smiled and finished it off. I looked to Gokudera and Tsuna, offering them onigiri, "Here."

They both took one, "Arigato Spade/Spade-san!"

They both took one and Gokudera's eyes sparkled, "This is amazing!"

Tsuna looked at me, the original Tsuna coming back for a second, "Oishii!"

I nodded in thanks, "Arigato." I took my last one and took a bite, a bit unsatisfied, Carsyn's are better.

I turned, hearing a loud shriek and saw him pass out, a purple onigiri in his hand and some kind of bug crawling out of his mouth. Kyoko looked really worried but Kurokawa Hana pulled her away, saying something about how Iori-Monkey doesn't deserve to be worried about.

"Juudaime!" Gokudera ran over to him, fussing over him.

I smirked slightly and Yamamoto looked at me, "Were you the one who sent Sasagawa-san over there?"

Tsuna nodded, "A woman switched her onigiri with onigiri with poison with it to poison me but Spade-san had an antidote with her."

Yamamoto started to laugh and Sawada started to laugh as well. I just smirked, looking at him, "Well he deserved it."

* * *

At the end of the day we went to Tsuna's house again and saw Nana-san fussing over a delirious Iori and Bianchi looked to Tsuna, "Ah, Sawada Tsunayoshi, I apologize about what happened the other day, I didn't mean to throw that soda at you, I tried to throw it at the Vongola Juudaime."

"U-un."

She looked at me, her eyes flashing in understanding. Suddenly Lambo came out of no where and started to scream, "WHERE ARE YOU REBORN! BAKA-IORI!"

Iori deliriously whacked him out of the way, "Stupid….cow…."

Lambo said, "To…ler…ate! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Nana ran to Lambo, trying to calm him down.

I simply looked at them and said, "Well then, Yamamoto and I will be going up with Tsunayoshi."

Nana nodded, "Have fun you three!"

We went up and I taught them what we learned in class. Once I entered his room I immediately saw the blood stain on the floor. I looked to Tsuna and then Yamamoto, remembering the conversation I had late last night with him.

* * *

~The night before~

"**Yamamoto, did you notice?"**

"**I did Fallon… Something's off about the relationship between Iori-kun and Tsuna."**

"**Something is off about Sawada Iori, he acts like a nice guy during school but when he came over to Takesushi he was an asshole."**

"**Do you have an idea about Iori?"**

"**I think that Iori probably did something bad to Tsuna when he was little… or he was traumatized as a child and Iori reminds him of it."**

"**Do you really think so?"**

* * *

~Present~

Yamamoto nodded and I sat down on Tsuna's bed, "Tsunayoshi… what has Sawada Iori done to you?"

Tsuna stopped taking his stuff out of his bag, "N-nani?"

Yamamoto sat down reassuringly to him, "Don't worry Tsuna… we're here to protect you. We're your friends."

Tsuna's hair covered his eyes, tears falling down his face, "G-gomen… I can't… say anything right now… maybe some other day…."

I looked at him understandingly and Yamamoto slung his arm over Tsuna's shoulders and I sat down next to Tsuna, his head in the crook of my neck, crying quietly. We stayed like that for the whole day, just enjoying each other presence.

* * *

~Next day~

I opened my eyes to the queen sized bed of the Card mansion. I got out of bed and saw Roxten on the couch looking at me.

He looked up to me and said, "Listen… Fallon."

I didn't even glance at him. I walked to the door and I stood at the doorway, "If you have something to say… say it when you're completely set on it," I looked at him coldly, **"Heart."**

Roxten froze and thought, _'When was the last time… Fallon has every called me Heart… especially with that cold tone…'_

I went to the library and immediately went to the Katekyo Hitman Reborn section and sank to my knees. _'I'm sorry… Roxten. But if you can't face you're fears… you'll just keep running away from it.'_

I opened the manga I had left off at and started to read.

* * *

~Next day~

I got dropped off at Takesushi by the automatic car and went inside, despite the closed sign, "Shitsurei shimasu."

Yamamoto's dad smiled, "Ah ohayo Spade! Takeshi's coming down soon."

I nodded and sat down in a stool as he handed me a cup of tea. I thanked him with a nod and he smiled at me, "So what's this about Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sawada Iori?"

I nearly dropped my tea cup. He looked at me seriously, "You know I'm not blind, I saw the look that the brat sent to Tsunayoshi-kun. I want to know what you know about their situation."

I set the cup down, "Unfortunately, I can't tell you much because I don't know much. I've made assumptions… that Sawada Iori has been abusing Tsunayoshi or that Tsunayoshi has been traumatized as a child and Sawada Iori reminds him of what happened. I've asked Tsunayoshi himself… but he said he couldn't say anything yet. We didn't pressure him though."

He nodded, "I see… you may not seem like it Spade, but you're a nice person."

I coughed into my tea and he laughed, just like his son. I sighed inwardly, _'Like father like son.'_

Yamamoto came bundling down, "Ah you're here Fallon, let's get going, or we're gonna be late."

I looked at him, "And whose fault is that?"

He laughed and we walked out the door, saying, "Ittekimasu!"

"Un, itterasshai!"

While walking we met up with Tsuna. We walked over, "Yo Tsuna!"

I nodded, "Tsunayoshi."

He looked at us, a weak smile on his, "O-ohayo…" His eyes suddenly rolled back and Yamamoto managed to catch him as fell. "Tsuna! Are you alright?"

I looked through his jacket, seeing crimson red blood seeping through his clothes and a purple hand mark around his neck, "Yabai… Yamamoto, pick up Tsuna, we're going to my house."

"We are?"

I called the nearby car and I crawled into the front seat and Yamamoto set Tsuna in the back seats. He sat in the passenger seat next to me, "Do you think…"

I nodded, pushing my foot on the gas, "We need to get that treated."

* * *

~Yesterday night, Tsuna's POV~

I was looking over the notes that Fallon had wrote to make things that we learned in class simpler. Suddenly my door banged open. My blood ran cold no one else is home except for…, "I-Iori-kun… is there something you want?"

He glared at me, "Tch, those stupid friends of yours have interrupted every time I have tried to give you all of your 'present' and now you little piece of trash, I will."

He kicked the notes out of my hand and grabbed my neck, pulling me up and slamming me against the wall, cutting off my air current. I didn't try to stop him; if I did then I would get even more hurt.

He glared at me with that murderous look and punched my gut. Blood fell out of my mouth and he started to knee me in the stomach. The harsh pain, never stopping it killed me inside out. I coughed out blood and then he punched my cheek to the ground. It felt like a thousand spikes piercing my cheek at the same time. He continuously stepped on my stomach and he suddenly whisked out a pocket knife. He stabbed into my gut and I let out a strangled scream. The pain electrified my body.

He held the knife to my neck and said, "Don't ever speak again you fucking piece of shit! No one wants to hear that disgusting voice of yours!"

He stepped on my ankle harshly and I bit my lip before I could let out another strangled scream. Electricity shot through my spine. He cut a long line down both of my arms and an I on my chest. Before it could get any further there was a loud bang and I looked up to see Reborn, pointing his green gun at Iori. The bullet before had grazed Iori's cheek.

Iori turned around, "REBORN!"

Reborn said coldly, "Iori, in your room, now."

"Reborn! I don't care who you are or what you are; I have some business with this piece of crap!"

Reborn shot again, nearly missing Iori's head, "In. your. Room. Now."

Iori looked at him, frightened and said, "H-hai."

He stabbed the knife into my hand and left. I held back my strangled yell.

Reborn looked at me and closed the door after entering the room. He took the knife out of my hand and knocked me out, saying, "Don't worry Tsuna… you'll be fine."

* * *

~Present time, Fallon POV~

I sighed, sitting in the infirmary with Yamamoto by my side and Tsuna in the bed, "How bad are his injuries?"

I looked to Yamamoto and back to Tsuna before answering, "A large deep chest wound, a short but deep stomach wound, shallow but long cuts on his arms, a knife injury in his left hand, a sprained ankle, a bruised cheek, and a bruised chest and stomach."

He winced, "I wonder what happened to him…"

I looked at him, _'If only you knew.'_

I sighed and said, "Well it's 1 PM and classes are already half way over. We wouldn't be any use if we went to class now. Anyways, I think you'd be too drenched with worry to concentrate."

He laughed lightly, "You're right."

Suddenly my phone rang. I answered it, "Moshi moshi."

I motioned for Yamamoto to get out and he nodded. I followed him and mouthed to him, 'Let him sleep.'

The person on the phone said, "Spade!"

I answered back, "Oh Gokudera, what is it?"

"Why aren't you at school?"

"I was busy with something; I'll be back tomorrow… why did you call?"

"A-ah… well you never gave me the book you said I could borrow."

"Oh, sorry, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"Or I could come to your house…"

I nodded, "Ah right you have my address, come over whenever you want to."

"Then I'll head over right now."

"Isn't there school?"

"Like I care about that, see you later Spade."

I sighed and said, "Yamamoto, Gokudera will come over soon, he wants to borrow a book from me, so I'll be waiting by the entrance. Yamamoto, you can explore the house, just don't go on the 6th floor."

"Why what's there?"

I glared at him, "My room."

He laughed, "You could have just told me." He went off into a different direction and I sat in a chair near the doors of the house. I looked at the book in my hand and said simply, "I've never really been into this kind of stuff… but I can't really judge."

There was a knock on my door and I saw Gokudera at the door, "Ah Spade! I came for the bo- you're bleeding!"

I looked down to my shirt, where Tsuna's blood was, "This isn't my blood."

"D-don't tell me that you!"

I shook my head, "No, I've never killed in my life."

'_Technically that's right, since I've never killed in this life.'_

"Then what happened?"

I opened the door wider, motioning Gokudera in, "This will take awhile."

I explained to him what had happened when we first saw Tsuna this morning and all his injuries.

Gokudera stood up angrily, "I'll kill the person who has hurt Juudaime's brother!"

I looked at him, "…do you want the truth, Gokudera?"

He nodded and I said, "Sawada Iori, your beloved Juudaime did it."

"W-what?" there was shock written all over his face.

"That's the cold hard truth Gokudera, nothing can change that."

"I-I…." he got up abruptly, "I've got to go!" He left the house, the book forgotten on the table."

I sighed as he left and muttered, "Gokudera… Hayato…"

* * *

~Gokudera's POV~

I ran, not sure what to think of what Spade had just said. Juudaime… really did this to his brother?

I never see any flaws about him… well there are those times where Juudaime just snaps and turns into a different person… Who's the real Sawada Iori?

Is he really the nice and calming Juudaime? Or the cruel and evil Juudaime?

I eventually stopped walking and sat down in a bench in a park. I put my head in my lap, trying to decide who to follow.

'_Sawada Iori… or Sawada Tsunayoshi...'_

* * *

Hey guys, thanks for reading another chapter even though I own nothing!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	6. 5: Against the Evil Sky

Gokudera POV Next Day

I walked next to Juudaime, looking at him curiously as he walked ahead of me, smiling and rambling about his "trial program".

He stopped and looked at me, "Is something wrong Hayato? You're not acting like yourself."

I looked at me and said, "Ano… Juudaime… can I ask you a question… and will you answer me honestly?"

Juudaime looked at me, "Of course!"

I looked at him hesitantly, "Were… were you the one who injured Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

His eyes flashed a sudden look of annoyance and anger but it disappeared as soon as it came, "Of course, I wouldn't hurt Tsuna! He's my precious brother! I noticed he was injured but I didn't say anything about it… he doesn't like it when I butt into his business. Where did you get the idea that I hurt Tsuna?"

I looked at him and kneeled on the floor, bowing repeatedly by slamming my forehead to the ground, "GOMENASAI JUUDAIME! I SHOULDN'T HAVE ACCUSED YOU OF SUCH A HORRIBLE THING! SUMIMASEN! SUMIMASEN!"

He smiled, "Its fine Hayato, get off the floor, or we're gonna be late for school."

I nodded, getting up, "Hai Juudaime!" We continued to walk to school and I heard someone call out Juudaime's name.

"IORI!" we both turned out heads and saw a dark pink short haired guy waving him over, "Iori! We need to talk!"

He nodded, smiling. He turned to me, "Don't worry about Hayato, I'll see you in class."

I nodded and looked at him as he left. I frowned, _'He was lying…'_

I snuck to where they were walking and heard their conversation, "…rid of that fake storm guardian?"

Juudaime's voice was there… but it sounded cruel, "Don't worry Kita; you will always be more storm. I'm just using Gokudera because Reborn told me too."

Kita scowled, "I don't appreciate that amateur standing next to you and 'protecting' you, I'm your right hand man!"

Juudaime just said, "Deal with it, I can't get Reborn off my back, he won't budge. Especially about Gokudera, that annoying cow kid, the bald Chinese girl, the annoying ranking kid, and the purple haired lady with the horrible cooking. Anyways… Gokudera can be a perfect sacrifice."

I growled in the back of my throat so I wouldn't be heard and ran away. I ran into class and saw that Spade wasn't here today either. I stepped out of class and started to run out of the school and to her house.

'_You were right Spade. Sawada Iori is just a lie and a cruel bastard.'_

* * *

~Spade POV~

I looked at the door as Yamamoto walked out of the shower as he stayed at my house over night. Of course Yamamoto's dad understood and I called Sawada Nana to tell her we were having an overnight study session, of course she agreed. Immediately Clara accessed the situation when she got home and gave him a checkup.

We stayed up all night because I was explaining the mafia to him. He still took as a game but as I questioned him, he got everything asked right. So we just woke up a few minutes ago.

"You done?"

He nodded, "Thanks for letting me use the shower!" he looked to Tsuna, "Is he getting better?"

I looked at Tsuna, "I've done all that I can and so has Clara, we can't do anything else for him."

I looked at him, "Looks like we aren't going to school today either, Gokudera's gonna call soon."

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and I ran to it. I opened it and saw Gokudera Hayato, sweating and panting. I stared at him, "So did you find out the truth?"

He nodded and helped him inside, with Clara and Yamamoto rushing in, "Yamamoto help me get him into the living room. Clara could you get him a drink?"

Yamamoto helped me get him into the living room while Clara got him a drink. I sat him down and I sat next to Yamamoto, across from the exhausted Gokudera. Yamamoto leaned close to me, "So did he…"

I nodded and asked, "Gokudera… what did you hear?"

Gokudera took the cup of water that Clara offered thankfully and took a sip, "I asked Sawada Iori if he was the one who injured Sawada Tsunayoshi and I saw anger flash through his eyes as he smiled at me. When we got to school I spied on him and his real right hand man."

"Real right hand man?" asked Yamamoto.

Gokudera nodded and said, "Apparently Reborn-san has been forcing Sawada Iori to keep me around along with the Aho-shi, I-Pin, Ranking Prince Futa, and Aneki."

I looked at him, "So what are you going to do?"

Gokudera looked at us, "Go against Sawada Iori and I suppose go back to Italy."

I looked at him and smirked, "You do know, there is another candidate for Vongola Decimo."

Yamamoto and Gokudera looked at me curiously, "Who?"

I looked to the general area where the infirmary is and Yamamoto looked at me, "You can't mean!"

Gokudera continued, "Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

I nodded, "Technically, he is an option. He has the same blood that Sawada Iori has, the blood of Vongola Primo. They are both able to go into Hyper Dying Will Mode, nothing can change that. The thing is… no one has ever considered Tsunayoshi. It's your choice if you want to follow him or not, but I plan on following him."

"E-eh?"

Yamamoto laughed, "If that's the case, I'll follow Tsuna too!"

I looked to Gokudera and gave him a questioning look. He seemed to be thinking, and I could tell that he was thinking about the time when Tsuna saved him from dynamite when I wasn't in Katekyo Hitman Reborn yet.

He looked up determinedly, "I will follow Sawada Tsunayoshi."

I nodded, "Now that all that's settled, we need a tutor for Tsunayoshi."

"A tutor?"

"He won't get any stronger if no one's there to train him; it'll be hard to follow him."

Gokudera looked at me, "Do you have anyone in mind?"

I nodded, "I'm sure you've heard of him from I-Pin."

Gokudera seemed to be thinking and then burst out, "Her master?!"

I nodded and said, "And someone else you haven't met yet, if they agree, but we need to do two things first."

Yamamoto looked at me curiously, "Two things?"

I looked to Gokudera, "First, you need to say to Sawada Iori that you will stop following him," I looked out the window, "Second, we need to get the kids out of the house and into here."

Gokudera looked at me, "Why?"

I looked at him, "Those kids are in danger, though your sister can handle herself, she can't always protect the kids."

Clara piped in for the first time, "And I can do most of my work at home, I just need to go to the office occasionally. I can also call my sister and have her live here as well."

Yamamoto laughed, "So then how do we get them out of there."

I looked to Clara, "Could you talk to Sawada Nana?"

She nodded and she walked out of the room, "I'll do it right now, I'm not busy." I nodded at her in thanks and she left the house, her bag in her hand.

I looked to Gokudera, "Now, we need to contact Sawada Iori."

* * *

~With Clara, at the Sawada Household~

Clara knocked on the door and heard a happy, "Hai!"

Nana opened the door and she smiled at Clara, "Nice to meet you, Sawada Nana-san. I'm Spade's guardian, Osanai Clara."

She smiled, "Nice to meet you, please come in."

Clara entered the house and said, "Thank you for taking care of my niece, she doesn't get along with people very well."

Nana laughed as she handed her a cup of tea, "Thank you for taking care of my Tsu-kun!"

Clara looked around, the house isn't as big as she thought it would be, and even then it houses so many children, "I hear that you have a lot of people around."

She nodded, "Un, all delightful people! I love having them around."

"I see, but isn't it a bit too crowded?"

Nana narrowed her eyes, "I'm sure you're here for a reason, Clara-san."

Clara narrowed her eyes as well, just like Spade had said, she isn't oblivious as we all think she is, "I want to take custody over the children."

Nana banged her hand on the table, angry with that statement, "And give me a good reason for doing that!"

Clara said simply, "Your son Sawada Iori is a danger to the children, Bianchi-san can't be around all the time."

Nana looked close to tears, "I admit that Iori-kun can be a bit violent and ill-tempered but!"

"Don't try to sugar coat everything, your son is an abusive ill-tempered little brat! He might attack the kids!"

Nana banged her hand on the table again, "I realize that! But I haven't let those kids out of my sight and I don't intend on-"

"And what happens if they die? We can't take that chance; they're too important and precious to us to lose."

Nana broke down into tears and Clara comforted her, she started to ramble on about how he changed ever since he was four and how her husband took him away for 9 years until it was his middle school year. And even when he came back he didn't change and left for Italy again just after two weeks he got back.

After a few minutes, Nana decided to send the kids and Bianchi to the house, to be safe from Iori.

* * *

~During that time Spade's POV~

Gokudera called Iori, putting his phone on speaker, "What is it Hayato? You just left this earlier, I was worried."

Gokudera growled out, "Fuzakena! I know you've just been using me you bastard!"

Iori made a startled noise but he started to laugh soon after, "I see, that is sad Gokudera. You had so much potential!"

"FUCK OFF! You'll never become Vongola Juudaime! Your brother will be the best boss for the Vongola Family!"

Iori chuckled, "Whatever you say, all of you are just going to be destroyed in our pursuit to control the world. Bye, bye."

He hung up and Gokudera dropped his phone into his cup of water and picked up the new red phone I head out to him that has a skull on the back.

I smirked, "Now that that's done, Clara should be coming home soon, but first we need them to come here."

"Them?"

The window broke open and I heard the familiar flapping of wings, "Are you Spade Fallon, kora!"

I looked at the blonde haired baby wearing camouflage and a rifle on his back, being carried buy a sea gull, "Nice to finally meet you, Colonello." I looked behind him, "Fon."

* * *

Hey guys, so I've decided to update more often but in shorter chapters.

If you don't like this system just tell me and I'll change it.

I own nothing!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	7. 6: The Baby Storm and The Baby Rain

Gokudera stood up, "Acrobaleno!"

Yamamoto blinked confusedly, "E-eh? What does that mean?"

I smirked, staring at the two, "The strongest babies in the mafia world, called the Acrobaleno or rainbow in Japanese. The baby hanging around Sawada Iori is also a Acrobaleno, the sun Acrobaleno in fact." I looked back to Gokudera and Yamamoto, "Fon, Colonello, these two are Gokudera Hayato and Yamamoto Takeshi," I looked to Fon and Colonello, "And these two are Fon, the storm Acrobaleno and Colonello the rain Acrobaleno."

Colonello nodded, "Nice to meet you, kora!"

Fon moved his hands out and seemed to move with the slight breeze, "Fuu… I'm Fon, nice to meet you."

Yamamoto smiled, "So are you two going to train Tsuna?"

Gokudera eyed the two babies but knew that if he was to challenge them, he would die, "That's what Spade called us for, kora!"

Gokudera eyed me for a second but then looked away as there was a noise coming from outside the door. I frowned slightly and Yamamoto looked at me, "Is something wrong Fallon?"

There was a knock on the door and I heard a soft, "A-ano… Spade-san?"

I opened the door and saw a tired Tsuna wearing shorts and a t-shirt that Clara changed him into and he had a white blanket wrapped over him. I looked at me, relieved that he could walk, "Tsunayoshi, I see you're feeling better."

Colonello flew by next to me, "So this is Sawada Tsunayoshi, Kora?"

Fon jumped onto my shoulder, "Should we expect much from him?"

I shook my head, "No, I'll talk to you later about it." I looked to Tsuna who looked confused, "Tsunayoshi, these two are Colonello and Fon, they may look like babies, but they are way older than you."

He looked at me confused but nodded, accepting it, "Nice to meet you, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Fon smiled, "Well he's polite."

I looked to him, "In any case, you should get some rest Tsunayoshi, you've slept for a little over 24 hours."

Yamamoto got him into a light head lock, "Geez Tsuna you gave me a scare yesterday, you should just tell us if you're tired!"

Gokudera avoided my gaze but looked to Tsuna, "Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna looked up to him, "G-Gokudera-san!"

He bowed, "I'm sorry for treating you improperly! I should have treated you with respect! No one should have been treated the way you did, I'm sorry."

Tsuna looked at him surprised, "N-no! It's fine Gokudera-san! I'm used to it…."

There was a deathly silence in the room and Gokudera said, "In any case, I wish to repay you! I will become your body guard for the rest of your life!"

Tsuna blinked for a second and let out a high pitched, "HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Gokudera kneeled on one knee, "I pledge my life to you-"

He was interrupted by a light hand on his head. He looked up to see Tsuna looking at him with passionate eyes but a nervous face, "I don't need a body guard Gokudera-san… but I would like it," he smiled, all nervousness gone from his face, holding out a hand, "If you became my friend."

Colonello grunted in satisfaction at Tsuna's response and Fon chuckled softly as Gokudera took his hand with sparkling hands while Yamamoto laughed and joined them in their bonding moment. Colonello looked at me, "I don't think this training will take long."

Fon nodded, "This boy… has a lot of determination, despite being beat down all his life."

Colonello looked at him, "And how do you know that Fon?"

Fon rolled his eyes, "I read his file."

Colonello looked at him surprised, "I did too, but I was basically empty!"

I sighed, "Did you even bother reading the document I sent you?"

Colonello sweat dropped, "Err… no." (A/N: One of the world's strongest baby for you! *claps*)

I sighed and said, "I swear… anyways, we will talk later. You can stay in the rooms on the fifth floor; I need to treat Sawada Tsunayoshi."

They nodded and left to the fifth floor. I looked to Yamamoto and he nodded, "Well in any case, we should get you to bed Tsuna! You look exhausted!"

Yamamoto led the two guys away and I received a phone call.

I answered it and heard a familiar voice, "Fallon… I have heard of your predicament… so I allow you to tell your story to the Acrobaleno."

I replied, "Thank you for your permission… King." The line cut dead.

I sighed as the door opened again, hearing Lambo's yells and shouts followed by I-Pin's shouts of anger after him. I heard a "woah" from Futa and I didn't hear anything from Bianchi but I could tell that she was in awe.

I walked to the front entrance and saw Clara. She nodded at me as if to tell me that Nana agreed and that Clara talked everything out with the mafia free loaders.

I looked at them and greeted them, "Welcome to my house, I'm Spade Fallon, call me Spade."

Bianchi smiled at me and said, "Gokudera Bianchi, the Poison Scorpion."

Futa bowed, "The Ranking Prince, Futa."

Lambo laughed, "Bwahahahaha! Ore-sama Lambo! Bow down to me!"

I-Pin frowned at Lambo and said, "Dame Lambo!" she looked at me and bowed, "Ni hao, I'm I-Pin."

I looked at them, "I'm sure that you're all aware of the danger that the Mafia can bring to Sawada-san and the danger of Sawada Iori."

They all nodded, Lambo being quiet for once, "Thank you for dealing this quietly, you are important and we can't risk your lives."

Bianchi looked at me, a bit startled but Lambo, Futa, and I-Pin just brushed it off as I said that Lambo and Futa would share a room and I-Pin and Bianchi would share a room and they could go anywhere on the first floor ant he back yard but not anywhere else. They seemed to take it well and they all ran out to the yard to play.

I looked to Bianchi and said, "Gomenasai, Bianchi-san but I cannot explain anything to you, you understand very soon."

She nodded satisfied and glanced at the door that said kitchen. I shook my head and walked over to the elevator, "I had something made especially for you."

She walked to the elevator with me and I pushed B-1 and put in a code, showing it to Bianchi at the same time. She said, "You sure were confident that Nana-san would agree."

I didn't blink, "I wouldn't call it confidence, I would call it intuition."

We reached B-1 and the door slid open. I walked down the hall and handed her a pass, "This is the key to your own personal kitchen, I advice that you do not lose it."

I opened the door to Bianchi's kitchen with my master key and showed her a kitchen just as elegant as the one upstairs, "This is for you."

Her eyes seemed to sparkle and she ran in, immediately starting to cook. I stopped her, "One last thing, I know your brother gets sick when he sees you, so if I could ask you, can you wear this?"

I handed her some purple sunglasses, fashionable while hiding some of her face. She took it thoughtfully and then smiled, "Thank you."

I nodded and I left the kitchen, leaving her to her poison cooking.

* * *

Once I headed back upstairs I went into my office where Colonello and Fon "miraculously" found. I sat down in my chair and said, "What I tell you now, is never to leave this room."

So I told them, about my previous life and how I was a Card Assassini and what I was planning to do here. I told them about the conditions of my life here and how if I don't read in the current time line I'm in, I'm vulnerable to death, I also said that I was said to die at the age of 20. Of course they were surprised but understood immediately, it was a bit like how the Sky Acrobaleno still grows but is cursed to die at an early age. I also told them how Tsuna's life is like and I how I plan on making Tsuna Decimo and keeping him safe from his brother's arms.

I leaned back in my chair, "So that's basically it."

Fon said, "Poor child… both you and Tsunayoshi. To be shot dead at a young age and to be abused ever since a young age, none the less by his brother."

Colonello nodded, "Un, this is a cruel world, kora!"

I nodded, "Cruel, but everything happens for a reason."

We continued to talk about the situation, little did Reborn know, that I wanted him to hear everything I had just said from my window.

* * *

The next day Yamamoto, Gokudera, Colonello, Fon, and I had explained the mafia to Tsuna and how we were going to follow him. Of course Tsuna was against it but after much persuading he said he would consider it. And as soon as he said that he was dragged off my Colonello to do some training with Fon following gracefully behind.

I looked to Yamamoto and Gokudera, "You two need tutors too."

They looked at me confused, "Eh? We're already strong Fallon!"

I looked at them seriously, "Being is good, but you two need to be stronger to fight with Tsuna, after the training secessions from Fon and Colonello, Tsuna will become even stronger than you two. I suggest you two hurry up and find tutors, you don't want to be left behind, do you?"

As soon as breakfast was over the two boys left to find tutors while Tsuna, Fon, Colonello used the training room in the basement. I trusted Yamamoto to ask his dad, the problem was that if Shamal was to agree.

I sighed tiredly into my hand as Clara's "sister" appeared. Clara's sister is basically just a robot under a human appearance with the name Oriana. She handed me a cup of water kindly and I nodded in thanks, thinking about what was to come next.

Suddenly a shadow blocked the sun's rays. I looked up in the sky and saw clouds covering the sun up and I nodded grimly, "Looks like the Cloud is up."

* * *

Hello people! As I said before I will update more often but in just shorter chapters with the minimum of 1,500 words, not including this part.

So thanks for reading and I own nothing.

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	8. 7: Forming the Cloud

I woke up to the three kids I let in my house, jumping on my bed and yelling, "Wake up Spade-san!"

I flung them off and glared at them, my AB blood pressure getting to me again. (A/N: Ouran Highschool Host Club reference.) I growled out, "Who let you three in here?"

Futa smiled at me, "Ohayo Spade-san!"

I-Pin said cutely, "Oriana-san said that it's time for breakfast."

Lambo started to laugh, "And she said to come get you so I could get a second serving!"

I looked at them, in this Reborn! Lambo and I-Pin are 8 while Futa is 12. They may be older, but they aren't very different. Lambo was wearing a cow print shirt and blue jeans with sneakers while I-Pin was wearing a similar outfit but there was a golden dragon design wrapping all around it. Futa was wearing a hoodie and dark gray jeans along with sneakers.

I sighed and set them down, grabbing a jacket to cover the tank top I was wearing along with the basketball shorts, "Let's go eat."

They cheered and they all ran down the stairs, well in I-Pin's case, she jumped from the railing and Lambo slid down the railing. I sighed, looking at Futa who was running down the stairs normally, "I swear, you're the only good kid."

Futa smiled as he caught up the younger kids and they ran into the dining room where everyone else would likely be. I walked in and saw Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Lambo fighting over food with Tsuna just sitting there eating his food. I-Pin was scolding Lambo and Oriana and Clara were laughing. Bianchi was missing but I guessed that she was in her own kitchen.

I sat down at the head of the table and looked at the Japanese styled breakfast in front of me. I picked up my chopsticks and said softly, "Itadakimasu."

I looked to Yamamoto and Gokudera, "So did you find your tutors?"

Yamamoto smiled and said, "My oyaji agreed to teach me Shigure Soen Ryu!"

I looked to Gokudera as if to ask, 'What about you?' and he replied, "I managed to convince that perverted doctor to teach me."

I nodded satisfied and we finished the meal, talking about random things. Such as school and how training was going.

* * *

After breakfast I stopped Futa and Lambo from going off while everyone else went to train, including I-Pin.

"Futa, I know you don't like fighting but you are in danger as you are… so Futa I have found a tutor for you to teach you how to defend yourself."

Futa looked at me understandingly, "That's alright Spade-san… the Ranking Star told me this would happen."

I looked at me, sweat dropping inwardly, _'Since when could the Ranking Star predict the future?'_

I sighed and said, "Well in any case, Oriana will become your tutor."

He looked at Oriana smiling, "You will Oriana-san?"

Oriana nodded, though being a robot, she still had life, "I will be teaching you how to wield a cross bow and a sniper gun."

Futa's eyes widened, "Honto?" They walked off, heading to a training room.

I then looked at Lambo, who was munching on a grape candy. I looked at him seriously and said, "Lambo, unlike Futa, you don't have a choice whether or not you want to fight. You have to fight, so I will preparing you for that."

Lambo looked at me boringly, "Lambo-san doesn't need training! Lambo-san is the be-"

He stopped boasting as I through a dagger past his face, "That's how fast you will be killed, if you don't be on your guard for every second of your life." I pat the tearing up Lambo's head, "Nothing can change that fact, the mafia is dangerous Lambo and if you don't train right now, you will die."

Lambo started to sniff and he looked at me, "Spade-nee…. I don't want to die."

I smirked noticing he was calling me Spade-nee, "Then do something about it."

Lambo looked at me determinedly, wiping tears from his eyes, "I will train with you Spade-nee!"

I smirked and I held out my hand to him, "Then let's get going."

We went to the elevator and I led him to a special training room just for him. I placed him the room and I went to the control him. He stood around his hands in his pockets, "What do I do know Spade-nee?"

I sat down and put on the headpiece, "Alright, Lambo I want you to sit on the floor and I'm going to shoot several bolts of lightning into your body, just tell me when it hurts."

Lambo looked at the camera surprised, "B-but won't that hurt anyways?"

I shook my head, "No, your skin is special, Elettrico Cuoio, it makes it so that lightning passes right through you, as long as your body can handle it."

Lambo asked, "And how is this training?"

I smirked, "I'm gonna get your body used to the lightning. Are you ready Lambo?"

He nodded nervously and I started the program. As the first bolt hit him, he jolted but it didn't seem to affect him, it just startled him. The voltage went up higher but nothing seemed to really affect him. After 500,000 volts of lightning Lambo started to scream out in pain. I put everything down and ran to the room Lambo is in.

He looked at me, "How well did I do?"

I looked at the slight burn marks and said, "Really good Lambo, training will continue after we get those treated-"

He stopped me when I tried to get up and said, "Spade-nee, I'm fine, let's keep going."

I sighed, seeing the determination in his eyes and said, "Very well, now we will have dodging practice."

He nodded eagerly and we went to training, him dodging small lightning bolts that the training room shot everywhere.

* * *

~Later that day~

I watched as Lambo bounded off to play with Futa and I-Pin. I walked out of the mansion and headed to the shopping district of Namimori. I was looking for the cake shop that Haru and Kyoko seemed to like, they bought cakes there often.

Once I reached the shop I saw Kyoko and Haru choosing cakes for their appreciation day. I looked over the cakes and looked to one of the workers, "Can I have the strawberry cheesecake, a chocolate truffle cake, a cannoli, a strawberry shortcake, and the special." They nodded and I took out my debit card and paid for it.

"Ah, Spade-san!"

I turned around and saw Sasagawa Kyoko looking at me, "You, Sawada-san, Yamamoto-san, and Gokudera-san have been missing school lately, is everything alright?"

I shook my head at her and said, "I've just been busy with something lately, I didn't have time for school. But I will be coming back Monday."

Haru looked at me, "Hahi? Who's this?"

I looked at her, "I'm Spade Fallon, nice to meet you."

Haru smiled; "I'm Miura Hara, nice to meet you too!" she looked at the sweets I had just paid for, "Do you have cake days just me and Kyoko-chan?"

I shook my head, "This is the… family back at home, they love sweets."

They smiled at me and said, "You really are a nice person, aren't you Spade-san?"

I was about to answer but a flying tonfa stopped me. I turned my head and saw Hibari Kyoya glaring at me, "Spade Fallon, you have been ditching school," He held up his tonfas and said, "Kamikorosu."

I stared at him and muttered, "Oh fuck…" I looked to Sasagawa Kyoko and gave her my bag of sweets, "Watch this for a second."

I grabbed the tonfa that was jabbed into the wall and tossed it at him, taking that time to run out the door. I was chased through the streets, with flying tonfas following me. I threw some needles laced with poison at him and he dodged them.

"Tch, he won't get off my trail!" I jumped onto the roof and started to run on the roof tops. Yet, Hibari kept following. I sighed and stopped, turning around to him, facing him head on.

He jumped onto the same roof and swung his tonfa at me. I caught it and threw it back at him. He looked at me, narrowing his eyes and then started to bombard me with more attacks. I dodged and blocked all of them.

I kicked the older boy's side which he dodged and I punched him. I managed to skim his cheek and he said, "Wao…"

I looked at him and said, "I haven't been ditching Hibari Kyoya, I've been busy lately. You can ask my aunt, she can write a pass for me."

He attacked me again, "That doesn't matter anymore." My eye widened a bit, realizing what he meant, "You're a worthy opponent for me, and you will fight me every day, Spade Fallon."

I looked at him and muttered, "I've always known you were a blood lusting monster."

There was a sudden gun click and we both turned our heads to see Reborn standing there. Hibari looked at him, "Akanbou…"

Reborn said, "You can't kill her Hibari, she's important to this world."

Hibari asked, "You expect me to stop?"

Reborn said, "I owe you another fight."

Hibari put away his tonfas, "Hn…" he jumped off the roof and left me alone. As I turned to where Reborn was, he was gone.

I jumped off the roof, sighing a bit and headed back to cake shop where Kyoko and Haru were waiting. I entered the shop and Kyoko looked at me worriedly, "Are you okay? Hibari-senpai was chasing you."

I nodded my head, "I'm fine, thank you for watching over my sweets." I took them out of her hands and went out of the shop and headed back to the mansion.

'_The cloud is getting closer to us, the next relationship is forming.'_

* * *

Hey guys! A new chapter i s up and thanks for reading! I don't anything!

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	9. 8: First Attack of the Corrupted Sky

I rustled my hair, the four of us; Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna, and I were all heading to the school. Why? Colonello and Fon had called us there.

Yamamoto laughed, "Yeah, think my swordsman ship has gotten so much better!"

Gokudera scoffed, "You think, you have to be sure! If you aren't able to protect Tsuna then leave!"

Yamamoto laughed, "Maa, maa calm down! I'm sure I can protect Tsuna!"

Tsuna didn't say anything, not sure of what to say and I just walked in silence. I was thinking about what was to happen next. Of course this would put them in danger, but it has to be done.

We entered the field that Colonello and Fon told us to meet at. Gokudera put out his cigarette, stepping on it, "Where are they?"

Yamamoto laughed, "Maa maa, be patient! They're just kids after all!"

We heard footsteps and we turned around, seeing the one person we didn't want to see, Sawada Iori. Iori laughed a kind smile on his face, "How nice of you all to come here as requested by your masters."

Gokudera growled out, "What was that?"

Yamamoto's smile dropped into horror, "Masaka…."

Tsuna choked out, "I-Iori-san dragged us out here?"

His smile turned evil and said, "Indeed, I didn't expect _that _to come too, but that's fine with me." As he said _that _in a disgusted voice as he pointed at me.

I narrowed my right eye at him and Gokudera yelled at him, "Don't disrespect Spade!"

He simply kept that disgusting smile on his face and snapped, "I wouldn't say that in your situation."

Suddenly a crowd of other students from Namimori Chu and a few of Kokuyo Academy's students. Yamamoto reached for his Shinai on his back that was covered with a blue cloth but some guy managed to grab it from him.

It was starting.

Yamamoto yelled out indignantly and tried to grab for Shigure Kintoki but was pushed down onto the ground and was restrained, "Oi!"

Gokudera tried to help him by pulling out some dynamite but was also pushed down, "OI! Argh get off me!"

I dodged them jumping at me but I was also caught and brought down onto the ground, "Urgh!"

I watched as Tsuna got knocked onto the ground by Iori and I yelled out, "Tsunayoshi!"

'_Damnit, I wanted to avoid this!'_

Suddenly my mouth was covered and I watched as Tsuna got kicked by Iori in the face, "Did you really think that you could get away from me like that, Dame-Tsuna? You'll never escape me, Tsuna!"

I stared at him horrified and tried to struggle out of the students' grasps, "NOO!"

Iori pulled out a dagger, that same smile on his face, "You are a pathetic piece of shit, you don't belong in this world!"

He slashed it across Tsuna's face and I could hear Yamamoto's and Gokudera's muffled yells, "Tou-san called today, he called to say happy birthday to me and never mentioned anything about you! No one cares about you, even these three behind you hate you, and they're just trying to get closer to the Vongola, that's all they want!"

He kicked Tsuna's ribs and continued his rant, my eyes widened seeing blood flying from Tsuna's mouth. I tried to pull myself too Tsuna but the students holding me wouldn't budge.

"Kaa-san didn't say anything to you either did she? She was so busy caring about me she didn't even notice that you were gone for a day or two. She was surprised when we got that phone call from that thing over there; Reborn had to say to her the next day how he noticed you weren't here."

"You're a waste of a human life Dame-Tsuna; I'm ashamed that you're even the blood of Vongola."

The knife suddenly started to glow orange and it grew slowly, "Meet my new toy, Dame-Tsuna," it grew into a giant scythe, "I plan to kill you with this."

Tsuna looked at him horrified, yet no words coming from his mouth. I heard a loud and clear Yamamoto saying, "NO! DON'T DO IT!"

Gokudera also yelled out, "DON'T!"

I suddenly got a burst of energy and I pulled away strongly and quickly, "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S WRONG!"

"I wouldn't be alive without you Tsuna! You're important to me! Don't give up!"

"Yamamoto's right! I would just be a fighting machine without you Tsuna-san! I would be alone in the streets of Italy, with no one to call my friend!"

"Tsunayoshi! I promised I would protect you but I can't do that when you don't try yourself! I promised to protect you because I cared, and no one like you deserves to suffer so live!"

The students managed to grab a hold of me again and I felt a dagger go through my hand and sticking to the ground, "ARGH!" Excruciating pain ran through my body, it was like my hand was on fire, like the world was flashing before my eyes. But I was stronger than that.

The others looked at me concerned and I gave them reassuring eyes. Suddenly the pole of the scythe hit Tsuna's head, knocking him aside, "Keep your eyes on me Dame-Tsuna, or you will die sooner than expected."

He continued to beat Tsuna up, yelling insults after insults and it hurt me, just seeing how he was being hurt, seeing the mask and the barriers that Tsuna had put up long ago being broken down again as he let out painful screams and screeches, losing himself to pain and suffering.

I wanted to do something, I wanted to avoid it so badly, but it was necessary and Tsuna wouldn't be able to learn without this.

Iori eventually slowed down, panting, wiping sweat from his brow, "Are you done for Dame-Tsuna? Are you ready for your death?"

There was no clear reply, but I heard a soft and broken voice starting to sing, "W-wild flower, blossoming."

Iori growled out, swinging his scythe, "What?"

"I-I beg of you… tell me this so I know too."

"Stop it!"

"Wh-why do people fight?"

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP IT!"

"They all act… as if it's right."

"Dame-Tsuna I'm warning yo-"

I could hear Yamamoto's and Gokudera's thoughts ringing through my head, 'Why is he going this?' 'He's brave… to stand up while being beaten down.' 'Why doesn't he fight back?' 'Isn't he strong enough to stand for himself?'

'This song…' 'Shows much sadness'

"Don't they know that's no way to live?"

"THAT'S IT!"

Iori swung, and time seemed to stop. My eyes widened, though I had read ahead… this was heavy, the situation seemed at lost. We were going to lose someone special to us. I could hear three voices' cries of despair. I recognized the first one as Yamamoto and the second one was Gokudera.

When I think about it know, it was my scream, the last scream that was full despair and horror.

There was a time… the times of my training when Castor told me two things not to do if I was to go into a story.

"**This could be considered a rule, but it's more of an unwritten rule. When you join a story, do not become attached… or fall in love."**

That time, that very moment, during that same swing and scream, after the broken song from a broken person; I realized that I was attached. Attached to the people, to the world, to the powers, to the limits of the world and the possibilities of the world. I was obsessed and if I had enough stories and watched enough anime, I knew that in the end when I die, I will die a sad death, wishing that I could live in this world. I would never want to leave, I would want to live in this world and fall in love, and have children raised in the mafia so they could be Mafioso. That's all I wanted, and I knew that I would be dead by the age 20; I wouldn't be able to drink or do anything… I would be dead by then.

I had become attached and even if I wanted to I couldn't stay here. The consequences of being a Card Assassini. Is that why… on my first day of training, every single one of them gave me a pitying look? Is this what it feels like to lose?

"TSUNA!"

"TSUNA-SAN!"

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

There was a gunshot, loud cussing, bangs, and many thuds. I could smell the fresh iron smell of blood. I couldn't think, there was blood filling my vision and the world seemed a lot bigger than I thought it was.

It wasn't the blood I found traumatizing; it was the sight of seeing my friends in danger and covered in blood.

Tch, I'm calling them my friends now… I'm a disappointment. I had really become attached.

Suddenly I heard a familiar deep voice that I knew well, "Thank you, minna… thank you for all the encouragement."

All of us had escaped from Iori's cronies' arms, Gokudera and I attacked them as we ran, and were holding onto the scythe he held while guarding Tsuna at the same time.

The gunshot? That was Reborn with his gun shaped Leon, shooting a hyper dying will bullet at Tsuna.

* * *

Sorry this was late! I was busy but I got it out. This was a hard chapter to write but it was fun.

The song that Tsuna was singing was Egoist by Euterpe from Guilty Crown but the english version on youtube by LeeandLie. She is an amazing singer and I recommend checking her out, especially this song in acapella and non-acapella and her Attack on Titan (Shingenki no Kyojin) first opening cover in english, I love it.

I own nothing and thanks for reading.

Bye-bi~

~CardSkullReaper


	10. 9: The Howling Winds Calming Down

The iron fan that I was blocking with was shaking… my hand was shaking. I looked to the others, Yamamoto and Gokudera were angry, and were obviously brought to their limits. One more tiny push and all hell would break loose.

I looked back to Tsuna; Reborn was healing him with his sun flames while Tsuna was kneeling on the ground, blood drenching his body. A sight I never wanted to see in person.

Sure, I had done training so I could handle these situations easily but this was different, it was someone I cared about. All those videos with people I didn't know didn't affect me, but this did.

Before Yamamoto and Gokudera could turn around I yelled out, "Don't look!"

They looked at me curiously and I coughed, a frown on my face, "…Just trust me."

Iori backed away and I growled, "Reborn what are you doing here?!"

Reborn replied, "Go back to the house Iori."

Iori stammered, "I-I won't!"

Reborn glared at him and pointed a gun at him, "Iori."

I looked at Reborn, "You can leave Reborn… we'll take care of Tsuna."

Reborn frowned but led Iori away anyways and I turned to Tsuna. I said jokingly, "You look horrible Tsunayoshi… I'm sorry that I couldn't do anything to help you Tsuna… but let's you get patched up, I'll call a doctor."

That was a week ago… Gokudera and Yamamoto were saved from seeing Tsuna's beat up body. Tsuna's gotten much better in during the seven days, especially as Shamal was their doctor. It took some persuading but we got him to heal Tsuna and he got my hand healed quickly. But we don't let him push himself so much.

Of course everyone else was furious when they found out what Iori did but I ordered those who didn't have the sense to not attack him to not attack him. Fon, Colonello, Futa, and I-Pin understood not to do it, but Lambo, Gokudera, and Yamamoto took some persuading. Other than that, everything else was fine. The worst of this period has passed.

* * *

I put my hand in Lambo's hair that smelled like grapes and rustled it, "Good job, today."

Lambo pulled away, smiling, "Arigato Spade-nee!"

Sure, Lambo was still annoying, but he's less annoying than the KHR of my world has put out, maybe because he's older or it could just be this KHR.

Lambo asked, "Because I've done such a good job, can we go visit Mama?"

I frowned slightly; it's been a month since I've seen Hibari, despite saying he was gonna fight me every day, and Lambo has had much progress in his training. He could take 750,000 bolts of lightning, avoid 9 out of 10 lightning bolts, and could launch some lightning out. I-Pin, despite Fon being Tsuna's teacher, was still taught by Fon and had learned the basics of Fon's exploding lotus kempo. Futa has also learned the basics of a cross bow with Oriana but could barely hit a moving target.

But that also means that it's been a month and a day since the kids and Bianchi had moved out of the house, sure they didn't know her as much but they still missed her. I looked at him, kneeling, "Lambo… I understand that you want to see her, but I can't let you do that." Lambo looked at me tearfully but I grabbed his hand as he tried to run, "Let's get some ice cream so I can explain to you."

Along the way we met up with I-Pin and Futa and I dragged them along. I bought them ice cream at the park and I sat them down on a bench, "As I told Lambo, you can't see Nana-san ever again." They all avoided my gaze and I ran a hand through Futa's hair, "Remember how I said that you are all in danger?" I got no answer, but that also meant that no one was denying it, "If you come in contact with someone who can't protect themselves and become attached, if that person was to come into any danger or… die, than you would fueled by anger and be distraught in a battle, causing you to lose your life."

They all nodded, Lambo and I-Pin crying softly. I said, "But… if you were to become stronger and be able to protect the person you care for, then I will allow you to see them again." They looked at me hopefully but I said, "But you have to get stronger!"

They nodded determinedly and Lambo said, "I will!" I-Pin smiled, "I-Pin will too!"

I smirked and I pushed them off the bench as they had finished their ice cream, "Now wipe your tears and go have fun!"

They did as they were told and I looked to Futa who was holding a melting ice cream. Suddenly his hair started to float and the melted ice cream droplets started to float. I pushed them away, a bit of my hair flying up. Futa was contacting the Ranking Star.

"Spade-nee, the number one protective Mafioso out of 80,625."

"E-eh… Futa, I'm not a Mafioso."

He looked at me, "But you're also the number one person who's not in mafia to be called a Mafioso."

Well now I know how it feels to be ranked. I sighed and stood up, "Well let's get you a cotton candy since your ice cream has melted."

I pulled him away from the floating ice cream droplets and he went out of ranking mode. We threw the ice cream away and I bought him a cotton candy, sending him off to go play and share with I-Pin and Lambo.

I sat down on a bench and took out my phone, looking at the time. I looked at the kids playing and called out, "We'll be leaving in 20 minutes!" They smiled and yelled out, "Hai!" and went back to playing.

I put my phone away into my pocket and I started to stretch but a flying tonfa nearly hit my face. Luckily, I turned my head in time and I turned to see Hibari staring at me murderously, another tonfa in hand.

I jumped onto the bench, reaching to the fan in my belt. I looked to the children but they didn't seem to notice what was going on. I managed to block the other tonfa aimed on my face, _'I have to finish this in 20 minutes.'_

I started to run around the park, avoiding the area the children were. Hibari chased after me after grabbing his tonfas.

8 minutes left

I groaned, the stamina on this guy is amazing. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, "Spade-san!"

I looked up and saw Tsuna. My eyes widened, seeing Hibari glancing at Tsuna. I walked in front of him, blocking an attack from him, "Tsunayoshi! Get out of here!"

Hibari started to attack me up close and I managed to push it back with my steel fan, "H-Hibari-san!" Tsuna suddenly stepped in front of me, "I'll handle this Spade-san."

I looked at him, a bit shocked but I could see Fon and Colonello nodding at me from the corner of my eye. I started to fan myself, "Fine."

3 minutes left

Hibari growled, "Move out of the way herbivore, I need to bite that carnivore to death."

Tsuna started to put on knuckle knives on his fists, "I can't let you do that, Hibari-san!"

Hibari struck quickly to get it over with my Tsuna blocked with one hand and scratched Hibari's cheek with the other.

Hibari smirked, "Woa…"

Before Hibari could say anything else, a lightning and red flamed laced arrow pushed Hibari away from Tsuna.

"Nice shot Futa!"

"Futa, good job."

"Get away from Tsuna-nii and Spade-nee!" We turned and we saw Futa, Lambo, and I-Pin all standing from the attack they all launched. Hibari narrowed his eyes ar me and said, "You've gotten away today Omnivore… but next time you won't get away so easily."

He stalked off and I sighed, relived that he didn't touch the children, despite almost being hit by three children. I looked at them, "You've all grown, I'm proud of all of you."

The children cheered and I looked to Tsuna, "Especially you Tsunayoshi, you've gotten much better at fighting."

Tsuna looked at me sheepishly, "T-that's not it! I just came into the spur of the moment and this happened!"

"Tch, but you shouldn't push yourself." He wanted to say something in response but-

Suddenly there was a loud shout of, "KYOKUGEN!"

I covered my ears, turning to the source of the impossible loudness, Sasagawa Ryohei. He looked at me, "WERE YOU THE ONE WHO WAS EXTREMELY FIGHTING EXTREME HIBARI?"

I shook my head and pointed at the frightened Tsuna, "He was."

He looked at me surprised, "Hiee! But S-Spade-san!" he was cut off by Ryohei yelling, "EXTREMELY JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

Tsuna let out a small, "Y-yadda…"

But Ryohei wouldn't take it, "JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Y-yadda…"

"JOIN THE BOXING CLUB!"

"Yadda"

I sighed and decided to push them away from each other, seeing that Tsuna was pressured, "Sasagawa-san, I'd appreciate it if you didn't pressure Tsunayoshi."

He looked at me, as if to ask who I am but a voice yelled out, "Onii-chan!"

Ryohei looked back, distracted by Kyoko and I took that chance to usher them out, realizing that if we didn't leave now Ryohei would force us to come to the boxing club.

We ate dinner, not a very eventful dinner but we did. I looked to Tsuna, eating dinner with us. Tsuna recently moved in with us during the break of school, the day after Iori tried to attack all of us. We left Nana alone with Iori, we knew that Nana would be safe because it was very obvious he loved Nana, it wasn't an act as he hadn't done anything bad, behind her back or right in front of her.

But still, what Iori did a week ago still disturbs me today.

I had become attached, and it is never good to become attached to something because it will eventually disappear.

In this case…

I would disappear.

* * *

Another chapter! (which I finished yesterday but-) Thanks for reading and I don't own anything!

Bye-bi!

~CardSkullReaper


End file.
